World Without Morals
by Sonochu
Summary: Sam Manson just moved to Amity Park the most haunted city in all of America. A huge army is also amassing in the Ghost Zone to challenge the balance for ghosts and humans and wipe out all half ghosts,. Will Danny be able to not only defeat this army but also become a new leader of the Ghost Zone or will he get crushed by the army and politics? AU DxS
1. Chapter 1

"Megan!

Megan was starting to get frustrated. She and Sam have been moving boxes all week, barely stopping to eat and sleep. After all Sam's parents had a lot of supplies Megan looked up from the boxes she was carrying.

"What did I do wrong this time?"

Samantha Manson appeared from the staircase behind Megan

"Those boxes are supposed to go in the truck!" Sam said while pointing at a bunch of boxes in her garage

" Well couldn't you go get them?"

" No I have to get everything from my mom's room.

"I thought we did her room yesterday!"

"No yesterday we did my room and the kitchen."

" I think we need more movers"

"But that would require spending money and my parents won't allow the needless spending of money" Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam your parents aren't all that bad, besides you are filthy rich"

"I know, but I am not letting my parent's wealth get to me. I would rather earn the money myself.

Samantha "Sam" Manson was not your typical fifteen year old girl. For one she was born with rare amethyst colored eyes. That coupled with her environmentalism and gothic personality made her a very unique individual.

Sam and her family were currently gearing up for a move to Amity Park ranked the most haunted city in North America after it vanished from the map half a year ago. Sam of course believed it was just a publicity stunt. I mean ghosts aren't real... Right?

After loading some more boxes into the various moving trucks along their driveway, Sam was exhausted. Sam's mom Pamela Manson suddenly appeared from the back of one of the moving trucks.

"Oh Sammykins, the moving men are all ready, so go get the last of your things and say goodbye to your friend.

Megan was Sam's best friend since Kindergarten. They would usually get in trouble with the local teachers and bullies. Megan began the goodbyes.

"Promise me you won't forget me when you are meeting cute boys and call me every time you can."

Megan couldn't look Sam in the eyes. She didn't want Sam seeing her tear up.

"Don't worry Megan. No one can ever forget you."

Megan reached out and hugged Sam until Sam's impatient mother came out again.

"Sammykins we have to leave Now!"

Sam took a moment and looked at her hometown for the last time.

" Megan, I am going to miss everyone here, even our teachers."

She then obediently grabbed her things and walked over to their car with her mother and father. A couple seconds later the car was off and heading to their new home Amity Park. If Sam looked back she would have seen Megan crying while watching them go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonochu: Hello readers. I just wanted to bring your the second and third chapters of my story. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot considering this is the first story I have ever tried to write. **

**If anyone has a good idea of a cover picture for this story feel free to email me.**

**The Second and Third Chapters of this story are just the same scene in different points of view. In future chapters I won't repeat the same scene, but I thought the first meeting of Danny and Sam is kinda Important. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything to Danny Phantom. If you want to bring the show back though, feel free to do it.**

* * *

"Danny, get up! You do want supplies for school, don't you?"

"I'm up I'm up, jeez!"

Danny Fenton, also fifteen, was a very abnormal teenager. He is what most ghosts call a halfa, or a half ghost half human hybrid. With his hybrid status comes hybrid abilities, which he uses to protect his hometown of Amity Park.

" How did you get up here anyways Tuck?" Danny asked

" You mom let me in."

Seeing that Danny was just about ready, Tucker rushed Danny out the door of Danny's house.

"Well since you're ready lets get going."

As soon as Tucker said that a blue mist started coming out of Danny's mouth.

"I think I am going to pass, looks like a ghost got out again."

"Okay, don't worry I will cover with your parents. Just go kick some butt." Tucker replied.

Two glowing white rings immediately appeared on Danny's waist traveling up and down his body transforming him into ghost fighter and Amity Park's most wanted Danny Phantom.

Danny shot up into the air searching for the ghost.

" Hey dipstick, ready to jam."

Danny turned around and glared at a girl with flaming blue hair in a ponytail and glowing green eyes. She decided to strum a chord on her guitar creating a shockwave of energy that smashed into Danny sending him into the ground.

Danny got up and started shooting some green ectoblasts from his hands.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Klemper in the ghost zone Ember?"

After getting hit by a couple of his blasts, Ember darted off to the nearby park.

"Hey, get back here!" Danny shouted before following her into a crowded area of the park.

As soon as Ember appeared in the park people started running for their lives.

Danny came up from behind and tackled her to the ground, but she was able to pull him off of her and charged up an ectoblast.

Danny went intangible and saw the blast go right through him and head towards... A GIRL! Danny flew as fast as he could and put up an ectoplasmic shield just in front of the girl right before the blast hit. Danny's eyes, normally green, started glowing yellow with anger.

He pulled out the thermos slung over his shoulder and fired it at Ember. A bluish white beam came out and started sucking Ember into the thermos. With a wail, she was gone.

Danny started to survey the damage, only a couple smaller objects were destroyed in the brawl. Something he would get blamed for of course.

He soon remembered he had turned around and noticed the girl was in a shocked state.

The girl seemed to be about his age. She definitely was a Goth judging by her black and purple clothing and the choker on her neck.

"Hey, are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?"

The girl shook herself out of the stupor.

"I'm fine, wait was that a ghost? The confused girl questioned.

" Heh, welcome to Amity Park!"

a couple long drawn out seconds passed until Sam asked,

" So who or what are you"

'Wait she isn't going to run away like most people?'

"um... The name's Phantom. I try to protect Amity Park from ghosts."

"But wait, aren't you a ghost"

"I'm... different"

Danny watched as Sam seemed to contemplate that for a second

" Well my name is Sam and I just moved here."

'Wonder if she will go to Casper High.'

Danny was brought out of his thoughts by sirens getting louder and louder.

Sorry, but I got to go"

Danny hastily said.

He turned invisible and flew back to the local mall to find Tucker.


	3. Chapter 3

After being in Amity Park for three days, Sam Manson was running out of things to do. She was currently strolling through the park when she started hearing screams of terror.

Sam found out the local news station has an emergency ghost network, and they also have a ghost radar to show how many ghosts are usually in Amity Park. Apparently there is always one ghost in Amity Park named Phantom

Curiosity got the best of her as she ran to the center of the panic. In the center she saw a tan white haired teenager in a black and white jumpsuit, fighting a pale girl with...flaming blue hair? 'since when do teenagers have white or flaming hair.'

She was thrown out of her thoughts by a blast heading right towards her. She was soon staring at the back of the head of the white haired boy as he created a green shield to block the blast. ' What is going on here! Please tell me I am dreaming! Who is this white haired boy anyways.'

She was startled when the white haired teenager looked at her and asked, "Hey, are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?"

After she heard the echo in his voice something in Sam's brain clicked.

"I'm fine, wait was that a ghost?"

"Heh, welcome to Amity Park" The white haired teen ghost thing nervously announced.

'If he is a ghost shouldn't he be evil, why did he help me?'

"So who or what are you"

"Um... The name's Phantom. I try to protect Amity Park from ghosts."

Now Sam was confused.

"But wait, aren't you a ghost."

"I'm...different."

'Different how though. He doesn't seem like he would answer that if I ask him.

"Well my name is Sam. My family and I just moved here."

'Why am I being so forthright? Well he doesn't look like he wants to harm me. But I 'm no expert on ghost psychology. What if he was just acting. But who would that.'

Sirens could be heard getting steadily closer.

"Sorry, but I got to go"

Right after he said that he just vanished from the face of the Earth.

'Must not be a friend of the police.'

Suddenly a police officer came into view.

"Hey girls get over here please."

'Great I get to be the witness who is questioned.'

Following orders, Sam walked over to the police officer to answer his questions on the recent ghost attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a new chapter of my story. The plot doesn't pick up until next chapter though. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I shant ever own Danny Phantom or anything else in this chapter**

The next day Sam was just waking up when,

"Sammykins wake up and eat your breakfast before school."

Time for my first day at my new school. Well it can't be and worse than the brutally boring questioning the police gave me.

Sam had to attend a local high school called Casper High where she was a sophomore. It was also one of the main targets for most ghosts.

Sam quickly put on her usual gothic outfit and went down the stairs to the kitchen. She started to gag when she noticed there was bacon on her plate of food.

" Honestly Sam it isn't very womanly to gag at your food."

" Sorry but you know I will never eat anything with a face on it. Wait, where did dad go?"

"He left earlier for his new job at Axion Labs."

"Ok, Well I got to go. Bye mom!"

As soon as Sam stepped into Casper High she was horrified by the site. The place was starting to show some wear and tear. The walls needed new paint and there were some leaks on the roof.

When she noticed her fellow students she was disgusted. They reminded her of a caste system based on looks. Jocks and the best looking girls were on top, while band geeks, nerds, goths, and losers were on the bottom.

Currently some of the jocks were trying to throw a nerd with red hair and glasses into a locker.

Apparently wherever you are there are always people that will try and bully you for their own satisfaction.

Sam soon remembered she had a job to do, specifically, getting her schedule.

First period Sam was given Geometry with a Mr. Lancer. When she walked into the room she found some of the same jocks she saw earlier. She also noticed some of the nerds and geeks. Her teacher Mr. Lancer seemed to be out of shape and bald, but not the worst teacher ever.

Lancer finally noticed Sam just standing there and announced,

" Ah class, looks like we have a new student today. Come over here and introduce yourself."

Most of the people were half asleep or just weren't paying attention. Sam walked to where Mr. Lancer pointed to and started to speak.

" Um...My name is Sam Manson and I just moved here from Cleveland."

Mr. Lancer deciding that was enough said,

"Alright Mrs. Manson, you can sit behind Mr. Foley. Mr. Foley please raise your hand."

An African American teenager with a weird red beret raised his hand near the back of the room. Sam quickly sat down right behind him preparing for the rest of class.

Mr. Lancer started handing out forms to all his students.

" Class, please get your parents to sign these forms by the end of the week, so you can take this class."

After 30 more minutes of him explaining what the form said, the bell finally rang.

Sam was getting ready to go to Biology when the African American boy in front of her turned around.

" Hey I am Tucker Foley. You're new here right?"

" Yeah I just moved here four days ago. My name's Sam"

" Well if you need any help finding your way around here I can help."

Hmm at least not all the people here are jerks. Sam then realized she didn't know where her biology was.

" Uh actually, do you know where my Bio class is?"

Sam handed her schedule to Tucker. After looking at the sheet Tucker replied,

" You have Mr. Jeffery with me and my friend Danny. Come with me to find out where it is."

When they got to second period, Sam once again sat next to Tucker. Mr. Jeffery ,like Mr Lancer, handed out and explained some forms.

After second period Tucker showed her her third and fourth period even though he didn't have the same classes. During their time together they got to learn a little more about each other. Like Tucker was a meat lover and never ate any vegetables., while Sam never ate any meat. This caused one of their first disputes.

While in line for her fifth period lunch Sam started thinking about her new friendship in Tucker.

At least I already have a new friend. He is nice too. I just hope the rest of the school day goes this smoothly.

Noticing the meat based food that was hopefully edible, Sam just got a salad and some water. Now to find a place to sit Suddenly, Sam heard someone calling her.

"Hey Sam. How is school so far?"

Noticing it was just Tucker, Sam replied,

"Not bad the teachers could be better."

Tucker chuckled and said,

" You think your teachers are bad, you should see mine."

Noticing the scenery around them, Tucker asked

" So do you have a place to sit?"

" No I was planning on sitting over there.

Sam was currently pointing at the table all the A- Listers would sit at. Shocked Tucker replied

"What? No, you do not want to sit there. If you want, you can sit with me and my friend."

"Uh... Sure I guess if it's not to much trouble."

" Don't worry he won't mind. You guys might even like each other."

Tucker and Sam walked over to a table at the corner of the cafeteria. The current occupant of said table was a raven haired teenager with startling blue eyes. Tucker and Sam both sat at the table. Sam sitting right next to Danny and across from Tucker. This not going unnoticed by Tucker. The raven haired boy finally spoke.

"Oh, hey Tuck. Who is the new girl?"

"This is my new friend Sam. Sam this is Danny."

Danny stared at Sam for a couple seconds until he finally replied.

"Oh yeah I remember you. You're in our bio. So how you liking Casper High so far?"

" It's better than my old school."

At least I hope so.

Sam turned her attention to the interesting assortment of meat on Tucker's tray. Sam looked horrified at what she saw. Tucker started laughing at Sam.

"I didn't know you hated meat that much."

Danny, confused, asked Sam,

"You don't like meat?"

" Ever since I learned about the cruelty to living animals I stopped eating meat."

The trio conversed for the rest of the period, becoming fast friends. Suddenly Danny started shivering and a blue mist escaped from his mouth.

" I have to go to the bathroom, be back soon."

After he said that he started sprinting away.

Sam stared at his retreating form, trying to figure out what was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry everyone but my brain has been all over the place lately. I forgot to say that instead of using '_' for someone's thoughts, I just decided to italicize it. I thought it would be easier to distinguish between dialogue and thoughts that way. Also the villain isn't revealed in these chapters.. I do have two new chapters for you today though so Enjoy! Please review though, so I can tell if you guys are enjoying the story or if I should make any changes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else in this chapter. Though if you want to give me them I won't decline.**

I'm so BORED!  
Sam was currently in American History her 7th period class. Her teacher, Mrs. Sherman, was lecturing on forms she just handed out.  
Sam was beginning to fidget in her seat and play with her pencil out of boredom.  
It wasn't all bad though at least she got to sit behind Danny in the back of the room.  
Sam shifted in her seat and began staring at Danny. Something was off about him though. He always seems tense like he is expecting something all the time. It wasn't too noticeable though. In fact most people probably didn't even have a clue.  
The bell signaling the end of seventh period finally rang.  
Sam quickly got out of her seat and was heading towards the door when Danny stopped her.  
" Hey Sam, you do know where you're going right?"  
She knew she forgot something. Now Sam was a little embarrassed.  
" Sorry Danny, I knew I was forgetting something."  
" Don't worry. We have the same class next. Follow me."  
Danny quickly lead her to Mr. Lancer's room, for English. When they got there they noticed Tucker was also in their class. Luckily Lancer let them sit wherever they wanted. They sat side by side with Danny in the middle near the back of the room.  
After handing out his forms Mr. Lancer announced the first book they would read together.  
" Okay class settle down. The first book we will read together is... A Tale of Two Cities. This story was written of course by Charles Dickens. Since we do not have the books yet, the rest of the period is yours."  
Tucker turned to Sam and Danny.  
"So, do you guys want to go to the Nasty Burger?"  
Danny was the first to reply.  
" Sure I guess if it gets me away from the experiments my parents are working on."  
"Wait, Experiments?"  
Sam asked.  
" Tuck didn't tell you? My parents are world famous ghost hunters who want to capture and research a ghost."  
" Yeah, only problem is they can't catch a ghost."  
Sam was still a little confused but was starting to understand some of it.  
" Well anyways I can't. I have to help my parents unpack. They asked me to help after finding out it was taking longer than planned."  
Both boys asked,  
" Do you want any help?"  
" No trust me, my family has it under control."  
The end of 8th period bell rang.  
" Well see you guys tomorrow."  
Tucker replied with a measly, "Bye."  
While Danny followed suit with a, " See ya later Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Get back here whelp! I will have your pelt at the foot of my bed!"

" Oh come on Skulker. You attack me three times a week and I always win."

Skulker, self proclaimed ghost zone's greatest hunter, was hunting one of his most valuable prey Danny Phantom. He was currently chasing Danny to a street near the post office and some stores.

" Not with the new and improved weaponry Plasmius gave me whelp."

5 guns appeared from the suit of armor Skulker was wearing, all the weapons trained on Danny.

"Any last words whelp."

Danny immediately went intangible and flew into the ground as Skulker shot his weapons. Danny popped out of the floor to uppercut Skulker sending him into a nearby building. Danny started firing ectoblasts from his hands. Skulker put up a shield blocking them all.

" Impressive whelp. Someday you will make a fine hunter," a glowing green appeared out of Skulker's hand, "If you last that long that is."

He charged forward slashing at Danny.

Danny made a hastily put together ice sword and deflected the blow. Danny and Skulker started trading blow for blow until both were exhausted from fighting.

Suddenly, Tucker showed up on his scooter carrying the Fenton Thermos. After using it to catch Skulker, Tucker addressed Danny's wounds.

" Don't worry Tuck they will heal."

" Well next time remember to bring your thermos dude."

Danny started to shift his gaze to anything but Tucker. He sheepishly answered,

"I know, and I learned my lesson. Always carry a thermos. Good thing Sam didn't come with us after all."

Danny grabbed the thermos out of Tucker's hands saying,

"I'll take that. Don't worry I am just taking him back into the ghost zone."

"Okay, well good luck man."

Danny started flying to his parents house not noticing the ghostly observers who saw the whole scene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers. We finally get to figure out who is after Danny this time. Who is it Pariah Dark, Plasmius, his evil future self (I don't really like him as a character. too cliche), well people it is none of these. I hope you like this chapter and please review it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own danny Phantom. Please go bother someone else you stupid lawyers.  
**

* * *

Aragon was fuming. He decided to reread the letter his courier gave him.

The men sent to intercept that blasted platoon were all destroyed by ghost hunters. That means the platoon will be able to reach Phantom.

When Aragon lost his kingdom after Dora's betrayal, Aragon was exiled to one of his allied kingdoms. There he was able to form a new army from his other allies. Aragon went so far as to recruit some people from the Roman mythology kingdom. He just had to guarantee the reclamation of his territory and the execution of his blasted sister. Something he couldn't wait to fulfill.

With a powerful army, Aragon laid siege to Dora's castle. He stopped anyone who wanted to enter the castle and destroyed them so no one can know what he is doing. He also made sure that she couldn't send any message warning the Far Frozen, Danny, or even Walker the ghost sheriff, about the power struggle taking place. If any of them found out they would use this for personal gain or try to broker a peace.

The problem was a spy for Dora was able to sneak a small platoon of ghosts past the siege to warn Dora's allies, including the ghost boy Danny Phantom. If Phantom was able to beat Pariah Dark the king of all ghosts and his skeleton army, there is no way Aragon even with his army can defeat him. Now if Danny got support from the Far Frozen, Greeks, and Walker, he could have the power to take the entire Ghost Zone. If that occurred Aragon would be ruined. Aragon tried to destroy the platoon with his best men but they were all destroyed.

His only options were to hire an assassin to destroy Phantom, stop the arrival of Phantom and hi allies, or get something stronger than Phantom. "Hmmm, yes that can actually work."

_First, I need to send someone to test Phantom and make sure the rumors in the Ghost Zone are true. _

"Leo, bring me two of my best knights and get me two dragons. We are about to ruin the ghost boy's day."

* * *

**Anyone see that coming? **

**I though he was perfect to play the villain since he should want revenge on his sister and Phantom. Also he is a character that most people don't really use. If you couldn't figure it out most of the Ghost Zone doesn't know Danny used the Fenton Suit to beat Pariah Dark. Since in Frostbite's cave painting Danny didn't have his suit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers. I have yet another chapter for my story. I hope you enjoy it and please review. Reviews help me a lot by improving my writing and letting me know what you guys think about it. With that said i want to thank everyone who has already reviewed. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom (which I don't) I wouldn't have let it be cancelled so easily.**

Sam was walking to school for another 'fun' day of learning. It had been a week since she started school and she learned she was going to be on the bottom of the social pyramid.

After accidentally spilling some punch on the school's queen bee Paulina Sanchez, Paulina has made it her mission to ruin Sam. Sam has already been labeled a goth and a loser by all the A-listers and she has been thrown into a locker by some of the jocks. Danny and Tucker have tried to help Sam, but they could only go so far.

That's another thing. It turns out Danny goes to the bathroom a lot during his classes. When he comes back he is usually exhausted and sometimes sweating. Sam has even caught Danny looking around the classroom almost nervous and on edge, like he was expecting something to happen.

Suddenly two cold hands grab Sam from behind and a tingly feeling went through her body.

"Don't move," a commanding voice told her.

_Wait I know that voice_

Immediately following that, a dragon came down and burned the ground they were standing on with its breath. On top of the dragon sat a knight with a sword and shield almost taunting them to attack him. Another dragon with a rider soon appeared behind Sam and Phantom. Both dragons started circling their prey preparing to go in for the kill.

"Sam. That is your name right? Once these ghosts strike I want you to run as fast as you can and warn the Fenton's."

"Wait, what about you?"

" I will do what I can to hold off these ghosts."

Both dragons lunged at Phantom. In the blink of an eye, Phantom had a shield up to deflect their attacks. He then shot up into the air turning the battle into an aerial dogfight.

_I sure hope he knows what he is doing_

After a particularly hard hit, Phantom crashed into a building almost bringing it down.

Sam, remembering what Phantom told her to do, started to sprint off to Fentonworks.

**Ding Dong!**

"I'll get it."

A woman with light brown hair and purple eyes just like Sam's answered the door and was soon staring at Sam. The weird part though, was that she was wearing a blue hazmat suit.

"Are you Mrs. Fenton?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"There are four ghosts attacking a street near the school! You need to help us!"

"Oh dear! Jack, Danny and Jazz are in trouble! Get the RV.

The next thing Sam knows she was riding in a weird looking RV with Mrs. Fenton and a giant man in an orange hazmat suit who, Sam guessed, was her husband. Suddenly the RV came to a stop and Mrs. Fenton said,

"Jack look!"

Sam turned her head and surveyed the battlefield. The entire block was in ruins with crumbled buildings and uprooted trees. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that the fighting there was brutal.

_I hope they evacuated the block or people are surely dead._

With a turn of a key a bunch of weapons appeared out of the RV and started firing at all ghosts involved.

Phantom tried to shield himself from one of the blasts, but was hit in the back by one of the dragon's claws. He came crashing to the ground while the second dragon landed right next to him. Both Mr. and Mrs. Fenton stepped outside of the RV with bazookas.

When they were fired a green blast came out and slammed into both of the dragons and their riders. The riders were thrown off while the dragons were quickly captured in thermoses. Maddie came up and hugged her husband before saying,

"Look Jack, not only do the Fenton Thermoses work, but we captured our first ghosts!"

While the Fenton adults were celebrating, the remaining two ghosts used that opportunity to fly back into the ghost zone. Sam then turned her attention to where Phantom was supposed to be but he was gone too.

_Why did Phantom leave. He needs medical treatment._

Noticing the departure of the rest of the ghosts, Mr. Fenton said,

"Sorry Jack, but it looks like the ghost boy and his friends got away." Both of the Fentons looked at the ground.

"Don't worry Mads, we will capture them someday."

Sam decided to enter the conversation

"Wait ghost boy's friends? They attacked him and he saved me from being killed by them!" Sam stared into Maddie's eyes and she could've sworn they were filled with sadness.

"No miss, he destroyed this block just like the other ghosts." Maddie interjected.

_Well now I know why he ran away_

"But he was trying to protect us!"

"Miss-"

"My name is Sam"

"Fine Sam. All ghosts are evil, even this Phantom kid is evil. He is probably just waiting to get on our good side then he will strike." Maddie said calmly.

"But he isn't evil I can tell and what proof do you even have."

"He attacked the mayor and stole Fenton technology to use for his own purposes. Now that we have ghosts to study we can learn more on how they operate and be better equipped to take down on Jack let's put these ghosts in our new containment device. Sam your school is probably closed after this ghost attack."

With that the Fenton's got in their RV and drove off. Sam started thinking about her earlier conversation.

_All ghosts can't be evil. There has to be a nice ghost somewhere. Besides Phantom did say he was different right?_

Sam decided to walk home and do some research on Phantom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Today, on this day that shall NOT live in infamy. I have a new chapter of my story to give to you, my viewers. I am trying to get my head straight and not go in every single direction at once, but that is very hard to do. Well I guess that is all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am just a simple kid going through high school. In other words I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Sammykins, did you oversleep? Get up!"

"Huh, what is it?"

"Samantha, you have 10 minutes until school starts. Hurry up and go!"

_I must have fallen asleep after researching Phantom_

After spending all night searching Phantom on the internet, Sam had squat. She found out most of his acts are highly controversial. Some say he is trying to protect this town from ghosts, others say he is claiming this town as his own, one example of this being when trying to destroy Amity's government by kidnapping the mayor.

Besides his increase in power being out of the ordinary, he seems to be a normal ghost. So what makes him different? Why do I even care so much anyways?

Sam soon remembered she had school. She grabbed her bag and darted off in the direction of Casper high.

* * *

Sam made it to Mr. Lancer's Geometry class with seconds to spare. When she entered she was huffing and puffing and sat behind a confused Tucker.

"Sam, what happened to you?"

"I overslept after spending all night researching something"

"Well what was it maybe I can help."

"Don't worry Tucker. I have it under control."

After listening to a boring lecture on finding angles inside shapes, Sam walked into her biology class and sat next to Danny and Tucker. Mr. Jeffery got up from his desk. He glanced at the chart he was currently holding before he announced,

"Class, since we will start our first lab soon, I have decided to announce your partners."

After announcing the names of a bunch of people Sam barely even knew, he finally got to Tucker.

"Tucker you will be with Star and Sam... You will be with Danny. Alright, so lets continue our lecture on natural selection."

Lunch finally came and Sam got her usual salad. After her first day of school, Sam started sitting with Danny and Tucker in the corner of the cafeteria. While Danny and Tucker were talking about the latest Doomed game, Sam decided to change the subject.

"So what do you guys know about Phantom."

Danny spat out his drink. He ended up leaving and getting some napkins leaving Tucker and Sam alone. Tucker stared at Sam for about 15 seconds until he started cracking up.

"Oh man, is he the thing you were researching? Well if you want to know something on him I am the man to come to."

"How do you know so much on Phantom?"

"Besides being friends with someone with ghost researching parents, I met him a couple of times.

"Are you friends?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that. So, do you like Danny?"

"Wait What? Why are you asking me?" Sam was beginning to sweat. _He is cute, but do I like him like that?_

Tucker, noticing Sam's nervousness, tried to calm her down.

"Relax Sam. I won't tell him a thing."

"Thanks Tucker. So what about you and Star?"

Danny came up from behind Sam with a bunch of napkins. He, with some help from his friends, was able to clean up his mess just before the bell rang. Everyone then headed to their respected classes. For Sam it would be her first year of Spanish. Sam quickly entered the room and grabbed her seat at the back of the room. She would normally sit in the front but that is being occupied by the A-Listers. Profesora Victoria, Sam's Spanish teacher, began teaching the class.

"Hola clase, since it is still early in the year we will begin learn some irregular Spanish verbs. Today we will learn the conjugation of Ser and Estar which both mean 'to be'."

After the end of eighth period, Sam walked up to Danny and Tucker at Danny's locker.

"I am serious Tucker something is going on with all these ghosts. Haven't you noticed ghost activity has been higher than normal?"

"Danny, relax I am sure its nothing."

"Tucker, what if Pariah Dark got out of his sarcophagus again? What if he is trying to conquer the Earth?"

"After he got out the first time, I don't think any ghosts are going to reopen the sarcophagus.

Sam decided this was a good time to enter the conversation.

"Hey guys. What are you taking about?"

Before Danny could respond Tucker answered

"Just one of Danny's conspiracy theories. So who is up for the Nasty Burger?

"I am in"

"Me too"

"Uh Danny, what are you pulling out of your locker."

Sam was currently watching Danny take a metal looking thermos out of his locker.

"This," Danny gestured to the thermos, "is the Fenton thermos. My parents made it to capture ghosts. Since they just found out it works, they want me to carry one around at all times.

"How does a thermos capture ghosts."

Danny hesitated before he answered,

"I think it emits a beam that is too strong for any ghost to pull away from, though I am not a scientist."

_Wait I remember that thermos. Phantom used it when he captured that ghost and the Fenton's used similar thermoses to capture the dragons. I wonder._

"So how many thermoses did your parents make."

"I think they made a half dozen but are currently making some more for government purposes."

"Wait the government hunts ghosts!"

Sam was about to burst out into laughter. I mean the government hunting ghosts sounds so absurd.

"Well yeah. With no one knowing if Phantom is good or evil, Amity Park needed some reassurance.

"Phantom is good though, and the Guys in White, the government's ghost hunting division, have been around before our ghost trouble. Tucker interjected.

Danny decided this was a perfect time to change the topic. "So who is up for the Nasty Burger."

Tucker's face lit up with the thought of food and immediately replied,

"Let's go!"

Tucker darted off into the direction of the Nasty Burger leaving Danny and a confused Sam behind.

"Why is Tucker so excited about eating Nasty Burger food?"

"Tucker gets excited when he gets to eat any kind of food. Anyways, Nasty Burger has some pretty good food. So you coming or do I have to drag you," Danny tease_d._

_The food couldn't be that bad then. I guess I could give it a try._

"Don't worry I am coming."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers. I have a pretty short chapter for you guys today. This chapter is short but it is needed to further the plot so it is important. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"Yes, Aragon you have finally freed me. Now my reign over the Ghost Zone can begin anew!"

Aragon was currently staring at a knight wearing all black armor. This knight though, was the knight that assisted Pariah Dark in taking over the ghost zone so long ago. He also carried a ghostly green sword call the Soul Shredder. With one swipe it can send its victim to their worst nightmare forever.

"Yes Fright Knight, I freed you from your pumpkin to have you and Pariah Dark take over the Ghost Zone, but first I have a proposition for you. One involving a certain halfa punk."

"Ah the ghostboy that put me in the pumpkin after he defeated my master, what about him."

"He has grown to powerful for his own good. I want to use your resources to not only eliminate him, but all halfas from existence. This way ghosts get free reign like before, besides the ghost hunters of course."

The Fright Knight stared at Aragon for a good minute just pondering his choices.

"Whats to stop me from releasing Pariah Dark from his Sarcophagus?" the knight asked.

"Nothing, but you will not be as respected as you would be if you joined me. Every commander needs a loyal lieutenant."

Aragon knew at this point that he had the Fright Knight hook line and sinker.

"What will you need for this task."

"I just need you to raise your skeleton army so we can overwhelm all who oppose us."

The skeleton army was infamous for helping Pariah Dark conquer the Ghost Zone so long ago. It was also infamous for the devastation it brought to Amity Park half a year ago.

"Fine my new liege we have a deal."

"Great, now once you raise the army send a detachment to guard both ghost portals. Don't let anyone in or out. Now I need to talk to a certain hunter about tracking Plasmius's clone."

The Fright Knight flew off to awaken his skeleton armada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi readers. I wanted to tell you that I am so sorry but I forgot to upload a chapter. It would have been what Danny did right after the Dragons attacked. Basically he just went to Tucker and after Tucker patched him up, they talked about the earlier encounter. Danny told Tucker the ghosts were medieval and Tucker thought that since Dora was the only ghost with medieval ghosts she was in trouble. They agreed to go into the zone later that week. It wasn't important it really was just there to show where Phantom vanished to. Well I do have another chapter for you and I will try to never do that again. I also want to thank all the people who have reviewed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

After going to the Nasty Burger, Danny decided to do some patrolling before it got dark. A blue ghost in overalls flew up to Danny and shouted,

"I am the Box Ghost. Fear me!"

"What do you want now Box Ghost,"

Danny said in a very dry tone.

_This must be the 4th time this week he got out of the Ghost Zone. When will he learn?_

"Fear me and my cardboard vengeance."

Danny just uncapped his thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in before he could say anymore.

"Looks like I just wasted another night of patrolling. Better return home."

Before Danny could fly away, he was surrounded by 35 ghosts all dressed in medieval armor.

Oh great, this can't be good.

One of the ghosts who Danny guessed was the leader stepped forward.

"You are Danny Phantom, correct?"

Danny was a little nervous. There was no way he could beat all these guys alone. Well at least not without taking some damage.

"Uh... Yeah, I am Danny Phantom."

"We bring a message from Dora, she says that Aragon has an army and is currently attacking her castle. She asks for your assistance, my lord."

"How much time does Dora have?"

"At most she has a couple weeks. You will have to move fast to save Dora. We also have word that Aragon is plotting something, but we don't know what. Some good men were destroyed giving you this information, my lord."

"Tell Dora I will try to get there as soon as possible but I have to prepare before I do anything."

"Okay, my lord I wish you luck on your travels!"

With that the soldiers were gone, probably heading back to Dora. Danny decided this was a perfect time to end his patrol and flew off in the direction of his house. Neither party noticed the camera flashes or the Cameraman who caught the whole thing. He took out his phone to call his boss.

"Mam, I think we got our new front page story. It appears Danny Phantom is preparing to sell us out to some ghosts."

"Do you have any proof?" His boss asked.

"I have some pictures of their conversation, but I don't know what they said.

"Bring it in we can mold it into whatever we want. By tomorrow Phantom will be the most wanted ghost in America."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers, I got some bad news. I usually am about 5 chapters ahead of you and then just post a chapter everyday, but while I was preparing a new chapter I ended up deleting a couple of my chapters. So the next chapter or two may come a little later or have a couple more mistakes than usual. I just can't catch a break. This chapter though is a lot longer than my last couple chapters. **

**I ended up creating a full school schedule for Sam, Tucker, and Danny so I never get lost in all the information I use. Well anyways I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't kill Danny Phantom therefore I do not own it.**

* * *

Danny just started waking up from a beautiful sleep when,

His sister, Jazz, walked ran into his room carrying a newspaper.

"Danny quick wake up, you have to see this!"

"What's the emergency Jazz," Danny grumbled while getting out of his bed.

"Danny just look", Jazz said while handing him a newspaper.

Danny read the headline of the paper.'Invis-O-Bill sells town to ghosts!' When he read more, Danny learned that someone took pictures of his meeting last night but apparently knew nothing about the meeting.

"Jazz, are people gonna believe the media and turn on Phantom?"

"I don't know Danny, but you need to be more careful as Phantom. Just get ready for school and we will talk about this later."

"Okay. Thanks Jazz."

Danny got ready for school and walked into his first period room which was Spanish.

Throughout the entire period, Danny listened to his fellow classmates talk about Danny Phantom and if he was really betraying Amity Park. Paulina Sanchez, being in love with Danny Phantom, could not admit that he was evil.

Second period rolled around and Danny and Sam had to do an experiment on how fast nutrients move through various membranes of cells.

"So Danny what do you think about Phantom?" Sam asked.

"I think he is misunderstood, Danny said while getting the liquid solution. "The media seems to be against him just like in Spider man. What about you?"

"I think that Phantom is doing the best he possibly can. He can't be evil or he would have taken Amity Park for himself a long time ago, but I don't think he is entirely good since he robbed those banks and kidnapped the mayor. Maybe he had a grudge or something."

_Wow she really is different. Most people would say Phantom is evil or Phantom is a saint. _

Mr. Jeffery interrupted the rest of their conversation by saying,

"Okay students, please finish up your experiments and turn in your lab reports up here.

Danny finished up cleaning the lab when the bell rang.

Danny left his Biology after saying goodbye to Sam and went to Astronomy.

He took the class because he loved leaning about space and thought it would be an easy 'A'. He didn't want to take any hard classes because he wouldn't have time to study while fighting ghosts as Phantom.

When he was in the class, Danny learned of a new rumor going around. This new rumor said Phantom ran into the Ghost Zone to recruit an army and become as powerful as Pariah Dark. He would then come back and take Amity Park and soon the world.

_Where do people come up with these ideas? Why would Phantom randomly want to take over the world? I am not a fruitloop like Vlad._

Fifth period lunch couldn't have come at a better time.

Tucker came into the cafeteria to find Danny there mulling over his food.

"So you obviously heard about the Phantom thing right?" Tucker said while sitting down at the table.

Danny, who just noticed Tucker, responded,

"Yeah, I don't get it. It seems whatever I do people will always find a reason to hate Phantom."

"Dude, don't worry. You know you're a hero right? Besides, some people still think you're a hero. Sam does."

Danny watched Tucker for a couple seconds before he asked,

"Why would I care what Sam thinks?"

_Because I like her_

"Because you obviously like her Danny."

Danny blushed.

"wh-what would give you that idea Tuck?"

Tucker took a bit out of his steak before replying,

"Ever since Sam arrived, you have been a lot happier. I also caught you staring at her a couple times in English.

"Oh," Danny said. "You won't tell her will you?"

"Nah, but I have a hunch she likes you too."

"Really!"

Sam walked up to the table and sat down right next to Danny. Tucker gave Danny a look. \

_He doesn't realize the Sam ALWAYS sits next to him. By the end of the school year I am so getting them together. I also might make a couple bets on them. I mean who said I couldn't make a little bit of money off of them._

The trio started talking about the latest horror movie that came out to theaters.

7th period American History came and as usual Danny was sitting right in front of Sam.

Mrs. Sherman walked up to Sam.

"Sam dear, came you help Danny. He is starting to fall behind and since you two are friends."

Sam nodded and said, "Okay Mrs. Sherman, I can try."

"Good, you and Daniel can go work in the hall."

Sam grabbed her notebook and they both walked into the hall.

"Okay Danny," Sam said. "Where did you start to fall behind?"

"I guess it would be at the beginning of the American Civil War."

Sam looked at her notes before replying

"Okay the American Civil War was between the pro slavery South and the abolitionist North. It started in 1861 when"- Sam looked at her notes again-"The South attack Fort Sumter.

"Wow Sam, you're pretty smart."

Sam blushed.

"Thank you Danny."

Sam continued to tutor Danny for the rest of the period.

When Sam and Danny walked into their 8th period class they were greeted by Tucker.

"Hey guys, you up for the Nasty Burger after school?" Tucker asked

"Nah sorry Tuck, Jazz wants me to meet her after school to talk about that 'thing'."

When Danny sat down, Sam asked Tucker.

"What is that 'thing'?"

"It's Danny's secret. He will tell you eventually."

During 8th period, Lancer talked about how Carton most likely loved Lucy more than Darnay due to their descriptions of their love.

After school, Danny left to go talk to Jazz about the ghost problem.

Danny found Jazz waiting in her car outside of school. He climbed into the car and said,

"Jazz, about the meeting last night, it was between me and some of Dora's ghosts. Apparently Aragon is back and wants revenge on me and Dora. If I don't help her then she will be destroyed and Aragon will come after me."

"If you want to help Dora, tell Tucker. Tomorrow, Tucker and I can monitor the Ghost Zone why you go in and try to help Dora. Just remember to come back before morning so you don't get in trouble with mom and dad."

"Okay, thanks Jazz."

Jazz and Danny drove off enjoying the peace before the storm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Readers. I have the longest chapter I have ever uploaded and you guys get to read it. You know the drill (I think), Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Can't sue me now lawyers!**

* * *

The next day, Danny was eating his lunch when Tucker showed up.

"Hey Tuck."

"Hey dude. What's up?" Tucker said while sitting at their lunch table.

"Me and Jazz talked and we agreed to go into the Ghost Zone tonight. Will you be there?"

"Of course man." Tucker hesitated a few seconds before asking, "so about you and Sam. It is obvious you guys like each other. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because Tucker, things are…complicated?"

Tucker took a bite out of his burger.

"You like her and she likes you. What's so complicated about that?"

"Because she doesn't like me Tuck!"

Sam came up to the table and sat next to Danny.

"Who doesn't like you?" she asked.

Before Tucker could respond, Danny answered,

"Uh…Paulina!"

"oh." Sam looked at the table not even bothering with her food.

_Wait was she hoping I would say her? No, she hasn't showed any signs of liking though._

"I just remembered Mrs. Victoria wanted me to do an extra credit assignment. I got to go." Sam got up before either boy could reply. When she was walking out of the cafeteria with her tray full of food, Sam ran into Paulina spilling its contents all over her.

"Look what you just did you Goth freak! You ruined my new shirt!" Paulina screamed.

"I am sorry. Don't worry I will pay for it."

"Like you could even afford it loser."

"Hey, don't call Sam a loser!" Danny interjected.

Dash and two other Jocks walked up to Paulina.

"Hey Paulina, these dweebs bothering you? If you want I can teach them where they belong," Dash said.

Paulina pondered this for a few moments.

"Go ahead Dash, and if you do that, I will give you a treat after school," Paulina replied seductively.

_Okay, eww!_

Dash started pounding his fist into his other hand and walking towards Danny.

"You're first Fenturd."

Dash swung his fist towards Danny, hoping to hit him in the face. Danny just sidestepped out of the way and watched Dash put too much force into his punch and fall to the floor. Most of the students that formed around them started cheering.

_Wow Dash has poor technique when fighting. This will be a piece of cake._

"Dash, just walk away."

"Why? Just because you got lucky Fenturd. Fat chance."

Dash got up and charged full force into Danny. Danny waited until the last second until he sidestepped once again. Dash ended up running into a nearby table. More cheers erupted

"That's it Fenturd!"

Dash got up again and launched punch after punch at Danny. Danny, slightly startled, caught both of Dash's fists before they could reach their target. He then kicked Dash's feet from under him sending him to the floor. Suddenly a booming voice was heard over the cheers of the students.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr Baxter, What do you two think you are doing! My office now!"

_Oh crud!_

Danny looked at his surroundings. A table was damaged and there was a little bit of blood on the floor. He looked at Sam and noticed the startled expression on her face.

"Now Mr. Fenton!"

Danny started to walk to the office of Mr. Lancer to await his punishment.

_Stupid no tolerance policy_

* * *

Danny was sitting at home waiting for Tucker to arrive. After his fight with Dash, he was suspended for 3 days for vandalizing school property and antagonizing Dash. The school sent Danny home where he had to wait 4 hours for Tucker to finally show up.

**Ding Dong**

Danny opened the door and faced a slightly nervous Tucker.

"Where have you been Tucker?"

"Sorry dude, my parents didn't want me to come over to your house after your fight with Dash. By the way what's your punishment?"

Danny started to rub the back of his neck.

"I got 3 days suspension."

Danny and Tucker started walking down to the lab.

"So how is Sam?" Danny asked.

"She is trying to figure out why you were protecting her from your crush."

The duo reached the lab and Danny said,

"Tucker you and Jazz will be monitoring the com. Here take this Fenton Phone. Danny handed Tucker an ear bud. "Remember they block out spectral frequencies so we can talk."

"Ok Danny."

"Hey Danny, I am all set over here," Jazz said.

"Okay. Tuck?"

"Ready."

Danny took in a breath and changed into his Phantom half.

"Let's do this!"

Danny flew through the Ghost Portal to be greeted by 200 skeletons some with bows already trained on Danny.

_CRAP!_

Danny put up a green ectodome around him and watched the archers' arrows fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Tucker, call my parents, Valerie, heck even Vlad!"

_I need to buy him some time_

"Danny, they have reinforcements on the way"

_Can things get any worse?_

"The Fright Knight is with them!"

Danny noticed the cracks on his dome. He shot back through the portal followed by the skeletons. Once Danny reach the street, he noticed Valerie was there waiting for him.

_Of course Tucker would call her first._

"What did you do this time Spook?" Valerie shouted while shooting a couple ghosts.

"I tried to enter the Zone," Danny replied.

"You finally leaving Amity Park?" Danny heard some pleasure in Valerie's tone.

"No, I was helping a friend. Now shut up and shoot the enemy!"

Danny and Valerie kept fighting the ghosts for another fifteen minutes. In that time the Fenton's, Plasmius and some GIW agents also arrived. Danny was obtaining a good amount of scars from the skeletons' swords not to mention blasts from the ghost hunters. A voice boomed over the battlefield.

"Humans, The Fright Knight said, surrender the Halfas! We have no quarrel with you…yet.

Everyone kept firing at the ghosts.

"So be it. Skeletons, attack!"

300 more skeletons came from behind the knight and jumped into the battle, turning it in their favor. Noticing Maddie was fairing pretty well, the Fright Knight charged straight at her , knocking her off her feet.

"Any last words maiden?"

Before Maddie could say anything, Phantom plowed right into the knight who dropped his sword as he smashed into the ground.

_Did Phantom just save my life? Why? If given the chance I would've let him die._

Phantom picked up the glowing green sword and pointed it at the knight's chest.

"We will find out what your worst nightmare is if you don't leave Amity Park now!" The tip of the Soul Shredder was now touching the Fright Knights armor.

"Fine Whelp, you have won this round, but I will be back for your life."

The Fright Knight called to all of his skeletons and flew back into the Ghost Zone, leaving an uneasy quiet in their place.

After the battle, Danny checked himself over.

Danny had many gashes and bruises throughout his body. He also had a large gash on the back of his head oozing ectoplasm.

He started getting a light headed sensation all throughout his body.

_Oh, looks like I am out of adrenaline. I think I am going to take a nap now_

The halfa fell to the ground on a battlefield with his enemies still on it.

A woman in a blue jumpsuit ran up to Danny's fallen body and kneeled over it.

"Jack we have to help Phantom!"

"Why Maddie? He is a ghost and all ghosts are evil. He is only a menace to the town."

Maddie turned to face her husband.

"But Jack, he saved my life and…. I am not entirely certain he is evil. Who would save the life of a ghost hunter."

Jack sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine Maddie. What do you want to do with him?"

Maddie then stood up.

"I want to put him in the RV before the GIW notices he is here," Maddie said while pointing to the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle. "Then we can decide later what to do with him."

The Fenton's loaded up Phantom into their RV and drove home before the GIW or Valerie know what was happening. Plasmius though, saw the whole thing. He vanished right after, heading back to City Hall. The GIW searched around the now vacant battlefield, looking for their dead and wounded. Valerie left as soon as all the skeletons started leaving. After all, she had homework to finish. Everyone on the battlefield knew that what they saw that day was only the beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola readers, This chapter was almost set up and prepared for you when, I accidentally deleted it like my last two chapters! So I had to rewrite this chapter and, I am not going to lie, it was better the first time. Anyways I want to thank anyone who has reviewed. I have read them all and am happy that the feedback is positive and please continue to give me your opinion. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just because I like Danny Phantom does not mean I own it which I don't**

* * *

The first smell to enter Danny's nostrils as he woke up was the smell of ectoplasm.

Danny blinked the wariness from his eyes and started to take in his was handcuffed to a dissection table in the middle of a room. This room was dimly lit with only a couple lights on the ceiling. There was one lone staircase leading down to the room. Ghost hunting weapons and gadgets were laid across tables around Danny. Across from him was a closed ghost portal.

_Oh know. Ghost portal can only mean I am in my parent's lab!_

"Ah, you're up," a feminine voice said.

"I thought, with the medicine, you would be out for another couple hours. Oh well."

Danny knew that voice anywhere.

"So are you finally going to dissect me Mrs. Fenton?"

He was scared to hear the answer.

"No, unless you give me reason to. You are here because you were dying and needed medical attention, and because I want to know why you saved my life ghost."

Maddie started walking closer to Phantom, looking him directly in the eye.

"I saved you because, no human deserves to die by a ghost."

"Because we are in you territory and you obsess over us," Maddie stated.

Phantom was shocked Maddie said that.

"No, because it is the right thing to do."

"But you are a ghost. You are supposed to be evil. You robbed banks and kidnapped the mayor. Why change all of a sudden?"

Phantom looked at the ceiling before answering,

"I didn't change. I was being mind controlled when I robbed that bank and the mayor is surprisingly easy to possess."

"Now you are just making excuses, ghost."

A voice was loud above the stairs,

"Maddie, I got a surprise for you! come up stairs!'

"Ok Jack, be right there."

"Goodbye Phantom." She said without even looking behind her as she left.

Danny was left alone with only his thoughts keeping him company.

After fifteen minutes of silence, steps were heard coming down the staircase.

"Ah little Badger, it is so good to see you!" An overly cheerful voice said.

_Plasmius_

"What do you want now Vlad?"

"Now Daniel, we don't have much time. Your lovely mother is busy fixing me some tea. I want to discuss our little ghost problem."

This peaked Danny's interest.

"What about it?" He asked.

"You must have known by now that the Ghost Zone wants us dead," Vlad said walking around the room.

"Yeah, Fright Nut mentioned it when he attacked us."

"Well, I was able to talk to Skulker and he told me Aragon, the man behind all of this, is taking over the Ghost Zone and wants all half ghosts dead." Vlad stopped to gauge Danny's reaction.

Danny was shocked by this revelation. He didn't understand why most of the ghosts would turn on him like that.

_What will happen to Danielle?_

Before he could ask, Vlad carried on,

"I was able to use my power to negotiate a deal with Aragon to spare me. I tried to include you too, but he is adamant on your demise."

That was a crushing blow for Danny, to learn that an army is amassing for the sole purpose of killing him.

Vlad still wasn't done yet,

"Some of your friends are trying to hold Aragon off but he has the support of Pariah Dark's army. It is only a matter of time," Vlad said solemnly.

"Vlad, can you warn Danielle and tell her to get as far away from Amity Park as she can?" Vlad could see the sadness in Danny's eyes.

"Sure little badger, I will tell your clone. Now I think Maddie should be done with the tea. Goodbye Daniel. I wish you luck!"

Danny was once again alone in a laboratory meant to dissect him near a portal full of ghosts wanting to kill him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello fine readers. I got a chapter today. This time it is in Sam's view. Go diversity. I thought you guys might want to know in the stories where Sam learns Danny's secret, I think it usually takes to long for her to put the pieces together. In other words I may accidentally rush that part of the story. That being said, Enjoy! Any thoughts, comments, or suggestions about my story? Review it or message me please.  
**

**Disclaimer: Doing this is really boring. I SHAN'T EVER OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT THAT CAN GET ME SUED SO YEAH!**

"Tucker, where is Danny? He was supposed to meet us here an hour ago."

Sam and Tucker were waiting for Danny to show up the day after their town was attacked by ghosts and Sam was starting to get worried.

"You did tell Danny to meet us here, right?" Sam asked.

"He never called me back," Tucker started to rub the back of his neck. "Maybe he is sick."

_Is Tucker lying to me? He is doing that thing with his neck that Danny does when he is lying. _Sam turned her head to face Tucker.

"Tucker we just had one of the biggest ghost invasions in history. He is more likely to be injured than sick."

"Relax Sam, Danny is fine. His parents probably just don't want him out after what happened."

Sam and Tucker both walked into the Nasty Burger and got in line. Sam was thinking about the ghost invasion.

"Hey Tucker."

"Yes?"

"You are friends with Phantom, right?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

The line inched a little closer to the cashier.

"Well he was in that big battle outside the Fenton residence, right?"

"Yeah?"

Sam was just about to order.

"Did he get...hurt?"

Tucker was dumbstruck by the question.

_Why am I asking this? Why do I care so much about Phantom? Do I like him? Oh no, am I falling in love with a ghost?_

"Yeah, I guess he is fine," Tucker replied while ordering.

"Sam, why are you obsessing over Danny and Phantom? Do you like hi- I mean them," he asked.

"I am not obsessing. Wait, were you about to say him?"

"Heh, slip of the tongue?" Tucker said as if he didn't believe it himself.

Sam and Tucker both got their order and started eating their food. Both were thinking about their earlier conversation and ate in silence. Halfway through her salad, Sam couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Tucker, you never told me how you met Phantom, or if Danny and Phantom know each other."

Tucker started rubbing the back of his neck trying to come up with a good enough lie.

"Before you lie, Sam said. Let me remind you that we both know you suck at lying."

"I uh met him in the Fenton's lab. Yeah, I met him when the Fenton Portal first worked."

"What is that?"

"It is a doorway to where all the ghosts live called the Ghost Zone. The Fenton's built it to further research ghosts. Me and Danny activated it when the Fenton's weren't home and Phantom was the first to come out. Since then we have all been good friends."

Sam couldn't tell if Tucker was telling the truth or not.

"So why does Danny not like to talk about Phantom?" Sam asked.

Tucker was tired of Sam's questioning.

"Look Sam, talk to Danny about it. While you are at it you could always admit your feelings to him."

"Tucker, shut up!"

Tucker's phone started ringing.

"Oh, hey mom. Yeah I can come home. Alright, goodbye."

"Bye Sam. My mom wants me to do some chores. Same place tomorrow?" Tucker asked.

"Can't, I have to do my History homework."

"Ok then."

Sam started walking off to her house determined to find out whatever Tucker had been hiding.

_Tucker is hiding something from me, and it has something to do with Danny and Phantom. Maybe how they met? _


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers. I need a new introduction. Anyways I have a new chapter for you (as you could guess). If anyone has anything they want to talk to me about message me or review. That's all I really have to say so Enjoy and review!**

Inside the Ghost Zone, Aragon was preparing for his daily war meeting.

Lord Aragon, your knights have returned to give you their full report on Phantom."

"Bring them in Leo"

Two knights walked in carrying the sign of Aragon. They both stopped a couple feet in front of Aragon's throne.

One knight took a step forward.

"You called for us my lord?"

"Yes, I want you to tell me what happened with you encounter with Phantom."

"Well my lord, we both attacked him just like you asked. During the fight the ghost boy appeared weaker than originally thought. We were just about to beat him when two ghost hunters showed up and captured the dragons. For all we know they are still captured."

"Do you have any reason as to why Phantom was weakened? Did he look sick or exhausted from fighting?" Aragon asked.

The second knight then stepped forward with his partner.

"We don't know my lord. He could have been wounded in a previous battle?"

_Maybe he isn't as strong as I thought, but then how did he best Pariah Dark? This requires some investigating._

"That is all my loyal knights. Please bring in the royal messenger on your way out."

Both knights bowed and replied with a "Yes my lord."

They then walked out and a minute later the royal messenger came in. Repeating the same process as the Knights, he walked up to the throne until he was a couple feet in front of it.

"Ah, what new do you have today my loyal servant?" Aragon asked.

"Both Frostbite and Zeus are threatening war with you unless you stop you attack on Dora. In other news Undergrowth won't let us pass through his territory and should be seem as an enemy. The Romans are also demanding their troops back with tensions growing between them and the Greeks. Walker has put a bounty on you and his men have been skirmishing with our men as of late."

"Give the Romans back their troops. We don't need them with my inumberable skeleton army. It figures Walker would stick his nose where it doesn't belong. No matter my power grows every day," Aragon said calmly.

_Though with all these fronts I am going to need as many men as I can get_

Aragon pondered what the knights told him before saying,

"Move some of the men guarding the Fenton portal to attack Walker. My source told me Phantom is too weak to pose a threat anyways."

"Yes my lord"

The messenger bowed and left leaving Aragon to his thoughts.

_I am doing better than ever thought possible. The Ghost Zone will soon be mine and the __halfas__ was be obliterated._ _Victory shall be mine forever_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola dear readers. Yes I Sonochu the Great of um America have a new chapter for you. Please review I want to know what you guys think of my writing, story, and other things. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

After sleeping for 8 hours, Danny finally stirred.

_Huh, where am I? Oh yeah, my parents lab_

Danny heard footsteps coming down the staircase. Maddie appeared from the entrance holding a sandwich and a glass of water.

"I brought some food. Ghosts do need to eat right?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you"

Maddie walked over to the generator and activated a ghost shield which surrounded the lab. She then went over and unlocked Danny's cuffs.

"Here you go." Maddie handed Danny his meal."By the way don't even try to escape. Even though you are no longer cuffed to a table, you're still inside a ghost shield and you can't get out."

Danny grabbed the food and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Now let's get back to our earlier conversation, Maddie said. What ghost has the power of mind control?"

"He wasn't a ghost he was human," Danny stated.

"Humans can't have powers."

"He didn't. He used a staff that let him control ghosts. I was eventually able to break free, but by then I already robbed all the banks near Amity."

"Why should I believe you" Maddie asked.

"During that time I had red pupils like the other ghosts."

"Lets say I believed you. Why were you meeting with a bunch of ghosts the other night."

Danny took another bite out of his sandwich before replying,

"It has to do with a war in the Ghost Zone. Those Ghosts said the war could possibly spread onto Earth if someone doesn't stop the fighting. They asked me to stop it, but...I can't enter the Ghost Zone."

Maddie looked over at the open ghost portal and then back at Phantom.

"Why can't you enter the zone?" She asked.

"It's complicated. I guess it's because I am different and powerful," Danny started to look at the floor. "The other ghosts don't seem to like that."

Danny looked over at Maddie who had a frown on her face.

"What?" Danny asked.

"You have been telling the media you are different since you came to Amity. What makes you so special?"

"I can't tell you," Phantom said downcast."Can I go soon?"

"Me and my husband still haven't decided what to do with you Phantom."

"Well I have to get going, my son didn't come home yesterday and I have to go find out why."

"Before you go, Danny said. Can you tell me if it is scientifically possible to create a half ghost?"

Maddie stared at Phantom, stunned by the question.

"Well, I guess if enough ectoplasmic energy is infused into the DNA without any harm to the host and the DNA can still replicate, it is possible.

"Ok, thanks."

Maddie walked up the stairs to go call Tucker.

_Great Fenton. You're trapped in a lab to dissect ghosts, Your parents are looking for the human you, most of the Ghost Zone wants you dead, and you may have just blown your secret. Can things get any worse?_

* * *

**I don't know if my idea on how half ghosts are formed is a new idea, but I think it is the most logical scientifically. I will probably explain it further later. Well goodbye!**_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello dear Readers. Time for a chapter….in Maddie's point of view! Go Maddie! I hope you like this chapter so, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Sonochu hereby proclaim I own nothing of Danny Phantom so, no suing Sonochu. Got that, lawyers. **

After her earlier conversation with Phantom, Maddie was trying to find Danny.

_There isn't any school do to such a high ghost alert. He isn't at the Nasty Burger. Kidnapped by ghosts? No, no ghost is stupid enough to kidnap a kid of ghost hunters. Did he run away? He has been acting weird right before freshman year. Jazz also started acting weird a little bit after Danny._

"Jazz, can I talk to you for a minute?" Maddie called upstairs to Jazz's bedroom.

Jazz came down a minute later.

"Sure mom, what do you want?"

"Jazz, have you seen your brother? He never came home."

Jazz started to get nervous.

"He called and told me he is at Tucker's."

_Did she just lie to me?_

"Jazz," Maddie said. "Why have the two of you been acting so different lately?"

"You wouldn't understand mom."

"Maybe if you let me"

"Look, it is Danny's secret if you want to find out go ask him. He is in a fragile stage in childhood development though."

"Ok Jazz. Did Jack tell you the news?"

"No, what?" Jazz asked.

Maddie couldn't contain her excitement anymore.

"We finally captured Phantom!"

Jazz's expression went from shocked to horrified in less than a second.

"You what! You have to let him go mom!"

"Why would you say that sweety?"

"Because, he saved everyone from those ghosts when they attacked!"

"Jazz sometimes I don't understand you. He is a ghost he isn't supposed to be in this world. Anyways, Phantom is only here because he was wounded during the attack. We are just keeping him to find out why he is so different from other ghosts."

Jazz started eyeing the door.

"You don't think he is entirely evil anymore, do you?"

Maddie sighed,

"I am not sure honey. He seems to be telling the truth in the lab but that doesn't explain all of his actions. Well, I got to go find Danny and you need to do your homework. Maddie started walking into the kitchen where they kept the phone. She picked it up and called Tucker.

"Hello Tucker. Did Danny stay with you last night?"

"No Mrs. F. Why?"

_Jazz did lie to me. Why? _What does she know about Danny. Whatever it is she won't tell rememberedshe was talking to Tucker.

"He never came home and we were going to give him a surprise too."

"What is it?" Tucker asked.

"We finally caught Phantom! We may release him later, but he has to prove himself first."

The line went dead for a minute.

"You have to release him Mrs. Fenton!" Tucker exclaimed.

_Both Jazz and Tucker want me to release Phantom. He is well liked in the teen community but this is still weird._

"Tucker, please call me if you find Danny. Goodbye."

Maddie continued to call anyone she could think of and asked them if they knew where Danny was. They all responded with a no and wanted to know what happened.

_This is getting me nowhere, but someone has to know what happened to Danny. If he ran away someone would notice. He could have been kidnapped but ghosts. The only person who would know that would be Phantom. I guess it is time to have another chat with Phantom._

Maddie walked down the staircase to the laboratory and found Phantom sleeping on the table. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful Phantom looked while sleeping.

_How can someone who looks so peaceful be evil?_ _I guess I could wait a little bit to find out if Phantom knows anything about Danny. He could be at another friend's house after all._

Maddie walked upstairs and found a blanket and a pillow. She picked them up and put them right next to Phantom for when he wakes up. She then left to go find Jack.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello dear readers. This is another chapter in Maddie's point of view. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Tick, Tick, Tick._

Maddie was sitting in a chair staring at a clock.

_It has been 5 hours, Phantom must be up by now. Why did I not question him originally? He reminds me so much of Danny when he sleeps. I hope Danny is ok._

Maddie, deciding enough is enough, she got up and walked down the staircase to talk to Phantom. She walked in to Danny just lying on the table, staring at the ceiling.

_Is what I am doing Humane? Of course it is he is just a ghost after all. But even ghosts were once people._

"Mrs. Fenton, are you ok?" Phantom asked.

Maddie was brought back to reality.

"Yes, Yes. I just wanted to know if you know what happened to my son Danny."

Phantom tensed up when Maddie said his name. Maddie, taking this as a sign that he knew something, questioned him further.

"So you do know what happened to Danny."

"No, I mean yes, I uh know of him but not what happened to him," Phantom answered nervously.

Maddie was trying her best to not let her anger appear on her face.

"I know you know where my son is. Now, where is he?"

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Phantom.

"I will do anything for my son, Phantom. You better remember that."

"Even if you found out he was a ghost?" He asked.

"Even then."

"Well I can tell you for sure he isn't in the Ghost Zone. He is somewhere in Amity. Where, I can't tell you."

"If I find out you or one of your ghost friends hurt him, I will destroy any semblance of life you have left ghost. You can count on that."

Phantom just continued to stare at her unfazed by her words.

_Why isn't he showing any emotion? Does he not care anymore?_

Maddie, knowing she wasn't going to get any more out of Phantom, walked up the stairs to find her son. The first thing she could think of was to talk to Jazz again.

"Jazz, get down here please."

Jazz popped her head out of her room and quickly ran down the steps.

"What is it mom?" Jazz asked.

"I know Danny isn't at Tucker's. I want to know why you would lie to me and where Danny really is."

Jazz slowly started to walk back up the steps, hoping her mother wouldn't notice.

"Mom, all I can say is that for now Danny is safe and you should release Phantom."

"Jazz, stop. What does Phantom have to do with Danny and why can't you tell me where Danny is."

Jazz sighed.

"Mom, I can't tell you how they are related and it is Danny's secret. Just release Phantom and when Danny gets back ask him."

Maddie knew she was getting nowhere with Jazz. She needed to talk to someone else. Jack was home she could talk to him.

"Ok Jazz, I got to go talk to your father."

Maddie walked into her and Jack's shared bedroom where Jack was currently watching T.V.

"Jack, I don't know what to do with our kids. They are obviously hiding something and now I learned they are somehow connected to Phantom. Don't they know how dangerous he is? We also still have no leads on where Danny went."

Jack stopped watching T.V. once he noticed how stressed out Maddie was.

"Mads, you remember how we were when we were kids. We kept secrets from our parents and I am sure you were at least a little reckless. We will find Danny eventually."

"But Jack, we never hanged out with a dangerous ghost like Phantom. It is actually funny, a couple hours ago I walked in to Phantom sleeping just like Danny does. He looked just like Danny then."

_Phantom and Danny can look so similar at times._

Maddie remembered her earlier conversation with Phantom about halfa's.

_No, Phantom and Danny can't be related. Danny would have to have a lot of ectoplasm go throughout his body and actually change his DNA. Not only would that probably kill him, it would be incredibly painful. But Phantom has helped the town, and he has to have access to the Ghost Portal to release ghosts into the Ghost Zone, and why Danny isn't here and why Jazz won't tell me anything. It would also explain while most of our gadgets go after Danny._

"Jack do you believe someone could become half ghost?"

Jack looked surprised by Maddie's question.

"Well we both know that some scientists are making waves in that field. It would require a lot of energy, but it could be possible. The ectoplasm just has to change someone's genetic code to create more ectoplasm. The DNA also has to be able to replicate safely. Why?"

_The only thing we have built that would release so much ectoplasm would be the Ghost Portal. It did mysteriously turn on one day, but Danny knows not to go into our lab alone. He is a teenager though, he wouldn't listen. Oh no!_

"Jack you don't think…..never mind"

_If I tell Jack, he will be heartbroken, but he deserves to know. Well Danny doesn't know I know, and I want him to tell us himself, not the other way around._

"Honey, I don't think Phantom is evil anymore."

"But Mads, he is a no good ghost."

She wanted to tell Jack that he was talking about their son, but knew not to.

"Jack it is inhumane."

Jack sighed.

"Fine Maddie, but if he makes one mistake-"

"He won't, I promise." Maddie interjected

"Fine then, you can release him."

Maddie rejoiced on the inside. She got up and walked down two flights of stairs into the lab. Phantom was just lying there staring at the ceiling.

"Okay Phantom, she said while turning off a machine. You can go."

Phantom was obviously shocked by what she said.

"Wait you are releasing me?" he asked.

"Yes, me and my husband talked it over and we agreed that you can go. We will be keeping an eye on you though."

"Uh, thank you!" he said while getting off the table and standing up.

"Just don't destroy the town."

"Don't worry I won't."

He then shot up off the ground and went through the ceiling of Fenton Works.

_Time to see if I am right about Phantom being Danny_

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Did I rush Maddie knowing or do you guys think this wasn't relevant to the story? I want you opinions because I will probably base some future chapter off of this one so please review. Also does anyone know if my theory on how Danny got his powers is new or something? The other Fan fiction I read kinda said that but never said everything I thought. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello wonderful readers. I have another chapter for you today (I know what a surprise. Hopefully next time he can come up with a better intro.). Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to review. Oh, please tell me if you like the longer chapters I have or the shorter ones please.  
**

* * *

Danny has been flying around Amity Park for a couple hours, trying to figure out why his mom freed him.

_She could have freed me to study how I operate, or she wants to take down some other ghosts using me. She couldn't have figured out my secret. I was really careful around her. Well I should probably hang out with Tucker for the night. Don't want Fenton to appear as soon as Phantom leaves._

Danny headed off in the hopes of Reaching Tucker's house before nighfall.

After running into some random reporters wanting to know why he disappeared, Danny finally made it to Tucker's.

_Should I knock? No, his mom would just tell my mom and it would be one big fiasco. I will just fly through his wall no problem._

Without any more thinking Danny went intangible and flew through the wall to Tucker's bedroom.

"Hey Tuck, I kinda need some help." Danny said while landing on Tucker's bed.

"Uh Phantom, you have an audience dude."

Danny looked around and came face to face with a black haired Goth who had a very puzzled look.

_Crap! Sam is here! I really didn't think this through!_

Trying to save himself, Danny said,

"Sorry uh citizen. I did not realize you were here."

_Did I meet Sam as Phantom?_

Sam started to form a smile on her face.

"It's ok Phantom," she replied, and it's Sam. Remember we met when you were fighting that ghost at the park and when those ghost dragons attacked."

_How could I forget something like that!_

"Sorry Sam, I have a lot of stuff on my mind. Anyways, Tucker, can I crash here. My- I mean the Fenton's going to be searching for me."

"Yeah sure man, anything for you."

"Well guys, sorry to interrupt the conversation," Sam said, "but I got to go it is getting late."

"Do you want us to take you home?" Phantom asked.

"No I think I will be ok." Sam started walkinf out of the house, down the street to her house before either boy could say another word."

"Is she ok?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry man. She is probably just really confused and surprised by your appearance." Tucker suddenly got more serious. "By the way what happened? Jazz kept saying that you parents finally captured you."

"After a fight with the Fright Knight and some of his soldiers, I just blacked out. My mom said that they brought me back to our house and patched me up without the GIW noticing. They were keeping me there to find out if I was truly good or evil. My mom ended up freeing me a few hours ago without much of a reason why."

"Do you think you mom knows?"

"No, she was acting weird but she wasn't trying to dissect me."

"Danny," Tucker said. "You know you parents wouldn't dissect you."

"Right now, I don't know what to believe. A week ago, I thought they would dissect me the first chance they got, but they instead just let me go."

"Well remember me and Jazz are always here for you. On another note, Sam seems to be piecing the Phantom/Fenton puzzle together. She has noticed some similarities between you personalities. I am sure if you just tell her the truth, she will still like you…..maybe even _love _you."

"We can talk about this later Tucker. Can I just go to sleep now?

Tucker laughed. "Sure dude, here you go," Tucker said while handing Danny a pillow and a blanket.

"Just remember if my parents find you here it is on your head." The warning fell on deaf ears as Danny was already out cold.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello readers. I have another chapter for you guys. I won't be able to post anything over the weekend since I will be away, so don't count on seeing anything. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Danny woke up a little before 8 a.m. the next day and slowly got out of his makeshift bed.

"Hey Tuck, you up?" he asked.

"Tuck?"

Danny grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at a sleeping Tucker.

"Aahh!" Tucker shouted as he fell off of his bed.

"Oh Danny, what is it?"  
Danny started walking towards the window.

"Tuck, I have to go. Jazz is going to be pissed."

"Don't worry man. She'll understand. What should I tell Sam? She is going to be questioning why Phantom showed up at my house."

Danny thought for a little bit.

"Tell her anything but the truth."

"Fine Danny, bye"

Danny fazed through Tucker's room and flew off to Fenton Works.

* * *

**Ding Dong!**

"I'll get it," a feminine voice said through the door.

Danny knew that as soon as the door opened he had to lie to his with his parents. Something he really didn't want to do. The door shot open and the first person to greet Danny was his mother.

"Danny? Is that really you?" Tears ran down his mother's face.

Danny took in a shaky breath before replying,

"Yes mom, it's me."

His mother ran up to him giving him a tight hug, still crying. Danny's dad soon came out and joined the reunion.

"Maddie, what is going on? Danny boy, where have you been?" Jack rushed over and joined his wife in giving Danny a bear hug."

"Hey mom, hey dad, don't worry I am fine. You guys are kinda crushing me right now.

Both parents reluctantly let go of Danny.

"Jazz, get down here! Danny's dad shouted.

Jazz came rushing down the stairs.

"Danny, you're home!" Jazz said while giving Danny a much lighter hug.

"But Danny, what happened? Where did you go?" His dad asked while they walked back into their house.

_Here comes the lying_

"I was kidnapped by a bunch of ghosts, but Phantom came last night and rescued me. He want me to thank mom for him, something about his freedom."

Jazz had a knowing look on her face, but oddly enough, his mom shared a similar look.

_Mom doesn't know anything, right? Besides randomly letting me go as Phantom and sharing a similar facial expression as Jazz, she isn't showing any signs._

"Well honey, Maddie said to Jack. Let's give Danny and Jazz some privacy."

With a nod, Jack and Maddie walked out of the living room leaving just Danny and Jazz in it.

"So, what is going on?" Danny's sister asked.

Danny, feeling tired, sat on the nearby couch.

"Aragon got a lot of ghosts to rally behind him to wipe out all halfas including me and Vlad. Vlad told me he was able to get a truce with Aragon, however fragile it is, but could not work out a deal including me."

Jazz put a hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed.

"Don't worry Danny. We will think of something. Do you have any plans?"

Danny has been running scenarios through his head ever since Vlad came over. He could run like Danielle, but he would be caught eventually and that would not go well for the people around him. He could hide, but that would fail too. He could fight, but then he would get pummeled. His only 2 options were to try to talk to the ghosts or use the Fenton Suit again and hope it would be enough. Both options involved talking to Vlad.

"Well I need access to the Ghost Zone. Access that is guaranteed to not get me killed. I need to talk to Vlad and see if he can help me with that."

Jazz frowned at Danny.

"And after you get access?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," Danny admitted.

"Well what happens if Vlad doesn't help you?"

"I don't know"

Jazz walked right in front of Danny, forcing Danny to look at her.

"Danny, you need to think things through! I will not let you do this if you don't think through your actions. I….I don't want you to die."

Danny didn't know what to say. His sister never brought up him dying.

"Jazz, I promise you I will not die in this. I will come back. Anyways, I am already half dead."

Jazz couldn't help but laugh at this, giving Danny the intended outcome.

"Okay, we can talk to Vlad tomorrow. Today, I don't want to worry about this. Want to go to the Nasty Burger or something?"

"Sure Jazz."

Danny got up and walked out of the house with Jazz.

The entire time Danny couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. He ignored it the best he could and tried to savor the moment.

_Right now I don't even know if I can keep my promise to Jazz. Doesn't mean I won't try though._


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello readers, I have a few announcements. First off, I want to reiterate I will not be posting again until Monday or Tuesday. Don't know if it really affects you or you care, but I thought you should know. Secondly, I have had a new idea for a story in my noggin for the past week or so. Do you guys want me to just write one story (this), or try my new story and have it coincide with this? No matter what I won't give up on this. Well, please message me your answer or just leave your answer as a review. Hope you enjoy my new chapter and please review!**

* * *

After picking up Tucker, Danny and Jazz were currently traveling to Vlad's mansion. They told their parents that they wanted to spend some quality time with Uncle Vlad to bond.

"How much longer Jazz?" Danny asked while he was fiddling with the controls for his window.

"We are almost there. Now Danny, you remember what you are going to do, right?"

Danny sighed,

"Yes, I am going to be on my best behavior, but if he talks about hurting dad or marrying mom, it is game on."

"And we will be here to back you up the whole time,"

Tucker commented while coming up from the back seat.

The car came to a stop near a big building painted green and gold.

"I see he is still a Packer's fanatic."

The trio stepped out of their car and walked up to the mansion.

Jazz glanced at Danny before returning her attention to the door.

"Remember what I told you Danny. Be nice."

The door suddenly flew open and Vlad was there to greet them.

"Ah Daniel, Jazz, Tucker, it is so nice to see you. Shouldn't you be running before Aragon tries to kill you once again little badger?"

Danny clenched his hands and took a deep breath.

"Actually Vlad, we are here because I need your help."

Danny hated asking one of his enemies for help, but what other choice did he have?

"Fine, come in and sit down," Vlad said, gesturing to a black leather couch in his house. "I am going to make us some tea."

_Why is __Vlad__ being so nice?_

The three teens took their seat on the couch, Danny sitting in the middle, while Vlad went into his kitchen to make tea.

"So, what do you kids want?" Danny heard Vlad ask from the kitchen.

"We want safe access to the Ghost Zone."

Everyone could hear glass shatter in the kitchen.

What! Vlad shouted, "You want to go face Aragon at his most powerful!"

He said coming out of the kitchen to face Danny.

"It is the only way to be able to beat Aragon. There is no other alternative," Danny said looking at the carpeting.

Vlad knew what Danny was feeling. He too had run every possible scenario Danny could take. He didn't want to see the young halfa killed. Danny had too much talent to have it wasted in this conflict.

_If only you would've taken my offer when you had the chance_ _little badger_

Vlad sighed noticing he had everyone's attention.

"Look Daniel, I can get you access to the Ghost Zone once, but you will have to find your way back and I don't think you have much of a chance of winning."

"Mr. Masters, Tucker asked. Can you give us any ghost hunting weaponry?"

Vlad had a feeling Tucker would ask him that.

"I am sorry, only young Daniel can go on this trip and I can't give him and weapons. He will have to rely on his own skills."

"Oh" Tucker said looking down at the floor.

The room fell into a deep silence before Vlad clapped his hands once.

"Well, looks like this conversation is over with. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Foley- Vlad stuck out his hand which Tucker shook- "and Jasmine, tell your parents I wish them the best of luck...including Jack."

Vlad kept the anger out of his voice the best he could.

"Daniel, give me 2 days to prepare and then come visit me again. Well, Ta everyone."

Danny, Tucker, and Jazz got back into Jazz's car. Everyone in the car wanted to talk about what just happened, but no one knew where to start.

Jazz got tired of the silence in the car.

"Was it just me or was Vlad unusually nice?" She asked.

"Something is going on that Vlad doesn't want us to know," Danny responded.

Throughout the meeting, Danny couldn't shake the feeling that Vlad wasn't telling him something.

_Why does he suddenly want to make amends with my parents. He is being unusually nice to me, but he doesn't seem to be plotting. Why?_

* * *

**Another thing, why is Vlad being so nice? Do you know?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello all readers. I have officially risen! So after my short absence due to a camping trip, I am here to bring you a new chapter of my story. I want to thank everyone who has already reviewed. Please review or continue to review. I haven't gotten that many lately but I have enjoyed reading every single one. I am also still taking your opinions on started a new story with this story. (I think it is called a companion story bu t feel free to correct me). Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom, but alas I do not. In other words LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID LAWYERS!**

* * *

Sam was pacing around her mansion of a house. She had been looking for Danny for the last couple of days, and all of a sudden, he just calls her and asks her if she wants to go to the Nasty Burger with him and Tucker.

Sam was happy of course. Her best friend (and crush?) was okay and still alive. Her problem was that he showed up from out of the blue. Something had to happen to him to make him disappear. She decided to just go to the Nasty Burger and ask him. If that didn't work she could always ask Tucker. If Danny would keep a secret, his most trusted friend would be Tucker. Tucker would also be an easy target to get the information off of. After all, Sam was a lot stronger than he was. Sam was even asked to train Tucker for the upcoming Presidential Fitness Test.

With a new plan in motion, Sam got her things and started to walk to the Nasty Burger. The name still disturbed her but she had to admit, they had some pretty good food. If only they had some more vegetarian food. When she got there she noticed Danny and Tucker there waiting for her.

_Hmph, how am I going to distract Danny? He does seem to freak out when someone screams ghost. That could work, but sounds a little cruel. _

Sam really didn't want to go behind her friend's back, but she really needs to know what happened to him. She could tell that whatever it was, Danny didn't want her to know. But why was this secret so important?

Sam walked up to Danny and Tucker.

"Oh, hey Sam. What's up? Tucker asked.

"Not much just looking for Danny." Sam turned to face Danny. "Where have you been Danny?"

Danny looked away from Sam and was about to rub the back of his neck but pulled back.

"I was kidnapped by ghosts," he said monotonously.

_He is so lying to me. Well it was worth a shot. Danny does think we are friends right? Of course! He did invite me here after all. How can I get him to trust me then? Well I know one way._

"Sam, you ready to eat?" Danny asked.

Sam didn't even realize she was lost in her thoughts.

"Of Course I am. Let's eat!" Sam and Danny walked into the Nasty Burger with Tucker trailing behind. Sam couldn't figure out why Tucker wasn't speaking. He was usually so much more talkative.

Sam went in line and got a salad while Danny and Tucker got Nasty Burgers. The trio sat down at a table near the counter.

In the middle of Sam and Danny's conversation about the new Dead Teacher movie, a woman ran into the Nasty Burger.

"Ghost! Ghost!" she screamed. "Run away!"

Danny suddenly had a determined look on his face and ran out of the Nasty Burger with most of the other customers. Tucker was just about to follow him when Sam called him back to the table.

"Tucker, get back here!"

He turned around to a glaring Sam.

"Don't you think we should get out of here Sam?"

She knew Tucker wanted to avoid this conversation but Sam wasn't going to give up.

"Not until you tell me what Danny is hiding."

"Sam, we are not supposed to be here during a ghost attack! We are supposed to leave and go to Fentonworks or our house. Now come on!"

Tucker started heading towards the door again until he noticed Sam wasn't following him, but was still glaring at him.

"Tucker, Phantom will go fight the ghost off. Now, what are you and Danny hiding from me, and don't tell me nothing is wrong. Danny suddenly reappears after he vanished and you guys act like nothing is happening!"

"Sam." Tucker said with a pleading look on his face, "Please calm down."

"Not until you tell me what is going on!"

Tucker started staring at the ground in the now vacant Nasty Burger. Sam could tell that Tucker was not happy with the way she was acting, but she needed to know what she was getting into.

Tucker stopped staring at the ground to face Sam and sighed.

"Look Sam, the secret is not my secret to tell. If you want to know so badly, go ask Danny, but don't come back to me for answers. I won't tell you anything. Danny has been my friend for too long for me to spill his secret."

Sam knew when she lost. She couldn't force Tucker to tell her because then she would be hated by Tucker and probably Danny too. Her only option was to confront Danny and hope he would tell her.

Tucker and a now compliant Sam walked out of the Nasty Burger. Sam found Tucker searching the sky until he found nothing and just walked down the street to his house. She started walking in the opposite direction to her house.

After a couple minutes of walking, a loud crash caught Sam's attention. She ran to the source of the noise and saw Phantom lying on the ground, with what Sam thought was blood oozing from his wounds. She immediately hid behind a tree before anyone could notice her. A ghost with a red cloak landed next to Phantom. Sam couldn't get a good look at the ghost since she was looking at his back.

The ghost took his bow and pulled out an arrow from his quiver. He was just about to fire it when Phantom sprung up and tackled the ghost to the ground. Phantom then pulled out his thermos and sucked up the ghost. He barely got another breath in before a bulky green ghost with an axe charged at Phantom. Phantom barely dodged it when another bulky ghost with an axe came from behind.

"Danny Phantom, you have been found guilty of committing high crimes against our Lord Aragon's kingdom. Your sentence shall be Death by beheading!" The axe man then swung his sword down on Phantom who just phased through the ground.

"Aren't you going to axe me some questions first?" Danny said appearing from behind both axe man.

_Really you are going to make a pun when you are about to die…again_

Both axe men let out a grunt and charged at Phantom. As a last resort, the white haired teen released a ghostly wail so powerful that it could destroy buildings in seconds.

Sam didn't know what to think besides that being the worst sound she has ever heard. It sounded like hundreds of souls crying out after being ripped apart by some demonic power. She never wanted to hear the sound again and she could tell that this was severely draining Phantom.

_He isn't going to last much longer if he doesn't do something_

Both axe men ghost were thrown into the side of a building trying to get up. Phantom stopped his wailing and took a deep breath.

"And that is why you don't want to mess with me!"

Phantom once again pulled out his thermos and sucked the two ghosts up. He turned to where Sam was hiding in his tree and said,

"You know you can come out now."

Sam got out from her tree shocked Phantom knew she was there.

"How did you know I was hiding there?"

Without thinking, Phantom answered, "I know you to well." Sam's eyes widened as soon as he said it.

_Wait has he been stalking me!_

Sam took an unconscious step back.

Phantom, realizing his mistake, said,

"I- I mean Danny Fenton has told me a lot about you. Don't worry; I am not stalking you or anything. I have more important things to do."

Phantoms words put Sam at ease but that still left a lot of unanswered questions.

One of Phantom's legs gave way from the amount of blood he lost and he came falling to the ground. Sam went over and helped him up.

"You really need some medical attention. If you want, I can take you to a hospital."

This time Phantom's eyes widened.

"No! Never bring me to a hospital! I can fly to a friend. Don't worry about me."

After some more help from Sam, Phantom flew off, heading to who knows where. Sam once again started her walk home with two people occupying her thoughts, Danny and Phantom


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all readers. This chapter didn't come out the exact way I wanted it, but still gets the point across so the end result is the same. Besides that I don't have much else to say except I posted a new story if you want to read it too. Enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Sonochu Industries in not affiliated with Danny Phantom and any of its related works.**

* * *

Danny was in excruciating pain. After once again going to Tucker for some first aid, Danny headed to Vlad to tell him to give Danny another day to heal. Vlad, out of character, understood and gave Danny his day.

It seemed Aragon was starting to get impatient. He wanted Danny dead now to start the next phase of his plan, whatever that was. Why else would 3 assassins attack him?

Danny was currently walking around Amity Park's park to exercise his injured leg and calm down. After today, Danny might never see his friends and family again. He thought about telling Sam about Phantom before he left, but decided against it. He didn't want to freak her out and have a chance she wouldn't accept him. He was terrified of what Sam would think of him, and yet, he didn't know why. She was only a friend to him, right? It was purely a platonic relationship, but Danny realized he wanted more.

Danny noticed a certain Goth girl walking up to him on the path.

"Hey Danny", she greeted.

"Hey Sam. How are you doing?"

"I am doing well. Hey Danny, do you want to walk with me?"

Danny hesitated to answer.

"Sure, I guess."

Sam couldn't figure out why Danny was acting so different. Usually he was easy to read and was outgoing. Now, he is being reclusive and unemotional. He has been like that since he returned from his disappearance.

As they were walking, Sam noticed another thing about Danny. He had a limp on his right foot. The same foot Phantom fell on after his fight.

_What did Danny do to gain this limp?_

"Hey Danny, what did you do after you ran out of the Nasty Burger?"

Sam could tell that she shouldn't have asked that. Danny's eyes widened and he started stuttering.

"I ra-ran to uh Fentonworks," he said without even looking at her.

Sam easily knew Danny was lying to her. She stopped walking and just stared at Danny.

"Danny, if you keep lying to me, I am just going to leave. I know something is up with you."

"Look Sam, what I do is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

Finally Danny told her the truth, but what did he do that was so dangerous?

"Danny, are you in trouble?" Sam asked.

He looked down at the dirt path.

"You are aren't you?"

"Look Sam, he said. I am not going to be here for the next couple days. I am going on a trip."

Sam knew that this "trip" was very dangerous.

"You're not going to die, are you?"

Again, Danny just looked at the floor.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing that can mean your death!"

Danny remained quiet for a couple of seconds before responding,

"I am sorry Sam. I can't tell you."

Sam was shocked. She could not understand why this was so important to Danny and why he couldn't tell anyone.

"Does Tucker know?" she asked

"Yes."

"Then why can't I know!"

"Because Sam, Tucker was there when it happened!"

Danny immediately went quiet after saying that. Sam knew he wasn't supposed to say that.

"Sam, I am sorry but I need to do this."

There was no changing Danny on this.

"Just promise me you we be careful."

Sam looked into Danny's eyes for his answer

"Of course I will Sam and I will come back."

Danny tried to sound reassuring but failed miserably.

Sam just turned around and walked away. No one was able to see the silent tears falling from her face. She eventually made it to her house and went straight to her room, much to the shock of her parents and some of their maids.

Sam sat on her bed staring at the ceiling until she couldn't take it anymore and needed a distraction. She decided to go on her computer and find the local news. One of the headlines on the news site read New Discovery in the Scientific Field of Ghosts.

With nothing better to do, Sam read through the article. It mainly just talked about how one scientist found conclusive evidence that with the right materials it could be possible to create a half human half ghost hybrid. It also said if created they would act a lot different than normal ghosts since they have their human side controlling their ghostly urges. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sam shouted.

An old lady in a motorized scooter drove into Sam's room.

"What's wrong bubeleh?" the lady asked.

"Nothing grandma. Why would something be wrong?"

"Well, the last time I was upset as much as you look, it was over a boy. The only boy you seem to hang out with so often is that Fenton kid.

Sam just blushed and didn't say anything.

Sam's grandma turned and faced the computer and noticed the article on the screen

"You know deary, just because no one knows something exists does not mean it doesn't. I think Phantom is a good ghost since he fights off all the other ghosts."

With that she drove her scooter out of Sam's room, hoping Sam got the hint.

Sam didn't understand what her grandma was trying to say. Obviously Phantom was a good ghost. He saved the town from other ghosts many times.

_Wait, he protects people from other ghosts. That shows a behavior that most ghosts don't show, compassion for humans. That would mean that Phantom isn't a normal ghost like he said. Could he be a half ghost? He did say he was different and half ghosts are definitely different, but who would be his human half. _

Sam went through the names of all the people around the age of Phantom, none of them fit the bill though.

_It can't be Tucker he is to nerdy. What about Danny. They do look similar and act similar at times, but Danny is too scrawny to be Phantom._

Same then remembered one time when She went over to Danny's house; he was still putting on a shirt and when Sam walked In, His ripped body was showing underneath his shirt. Samtried to hold down the forming blush on her face.

_So Danny is similar to Phantom that doesn't make him Phantom. Wait, Danny did have a limp today like he got in a fight, and Phantom did fight yesterday. That is probably just a coincidence though. They are both friends with Tucker, they are both nice, Danny runs away during a ghost attack, Phantom doesn't show up until a ghost attack, when Danny disappeared Phantom also did, and Danny did say he was doing something dangerous. Oh Shit! Danny is the first half ghost. He is Danny Phantom._


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello one and all. Have I said that before? I need new lines. Anyways, time for the beginning of the end for this story...I think. I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and blah blah blah.**

* * *

Sam was running to Danny's house. She had to find him before he left. She had to at least say goodbye to him and tell him she knows his secret.

I just hope he won't be too mad at me

Sam still didn't know why Danny had to leave. Maybe it had to do with the weird ghost activity. Maybe it was something completely unrelated.

Sam finally made it to the Fenton residence and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

Again she knocked and again there was still nothing.

Sam, finding the door unlocked, opened it and walked inside.

"Hello," she called out. "Is anyone here?"

Sam could hear a muffled conversation coming from the door straight ahead.

She walked across the tan carpeting until she reached the door.

Sam started having second thoughts.

_This is trespassing. If someone catches me I will be in big trouble. But, where is everyone? _

The door slowly creaked open and showed a staircase going down into another room.

"Tucker, he will be ok. Don't worry," a feminine voice said.

Sam slowly walked down the staircase, making sure she wasn't heard.

"I know Jazz, but what if something goes wrong. What if he doesn't come back?" Sam recognized that voice. It was the same voice Tucker used when he found out the Nasty Burger was being renovated.

Sam finally got a view of the scene that was taking place. Tucker and who Danny's sister were standing in the middle of the room, staring at a giant green vortex of sorts.

"Danny will be fine! He has to be!"

Sam couldn't help but gasp.

_Danny went inside that green vortex? But why what is in that thing?_

Tucker and Jazz turned to face whoever interrupted their conversation. Both were surprised to see a Goth girl with short black hair creeping down the staircase.

"Sam?" Tucker shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Tucker who is she?" Jazz asked.

"This," Tucker gestured to Sam, is Sam Manson. She is a friend of Danny's and mine." Tucker moved closer to Jazz and whispered, "She and Danny also have a crush on eachother."

Jazz just smiled and said, "I knew something was going on when Danny suddenly stopped talking about Paulina."

Jazz was brought back to reality when she turned back to the portal.

"But wait, why are you here?"

Sam tried to hide any nervousness on her face.

"I came to see Danny and tell him I know his secret."

Both Tucker and Jazz's eyes widened with her last words.

"Wait, Tucker exclaimed, what secret is this?"

Sam knew she was going to sound stupid when she said it, but nothing else really made sense. She sighed before speaking.

"That Danny is Phantom."

Half of her was hoping Jazz and Tucker to just break down laughing.

Jazz frowned and looked straight at Tucker.

"Tucker, how does she know one of Danny's most important secrets?"

_So I was right. I am not going crazy. Danny really is Phantom. That explains…..just about everything._

Sam then realized that Jazz was not in the least bit happy with this new revelation.

"How was I supposed to know Danny would get careless?"

Sam wasn't going to let them fight the entire night.

"Uh guys, back to the location of Danny."

"Well right now," Jazz said, "you can't talk to him. He is currently in there. Jazz said while pointing to the green vortex.

* * *

**5 minutes ago**

"Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to your parents or Sam dude?" Tucker asked

Danny sighed.

"I probably should say something to them, but right now we have more important things to do. Besides it's not like I won't come back."

Danny was still trying to shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to go wrong.

Jazz walked down the staircase into the room.

"Well here take these Fenton Phones so we can communicate with you in the Ghost Zone. They have a limited supply of power so only use them in emergencies."

She handed Danny the phones.

"Don't worry I will"

An uncomfortable silence soon fell on the group as Tucker finished calibrating the portal.

"Okay dude, the portal is all set. Using Vlad's instructions, It should put you as close to Clockwork's Tower as we can make it. Remember though, whatever Vlad has will only distract the guards for so long. After that, you are on you own."

Danny walked up to Tucker and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Tuck, I will be careful."

Danny then walked over to his sister.

"Sis, you better not forget me while I am gone."

Jazz smiled and gave Danny a hug.

"No one could forget you little brother." She replied

Danny walked over to the portal and looked back at his companions.

_I really hope I can come home in one piece_

Danny flashed one of his trademark grins and ran through the portal bringing him into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

**Present**

"So Danny left. I finally find out what is going on with him and he just leaves!"

Sam didn't know if she should be sad or angry so she just choose angry.

"Sam, he left to protect us. All of us." Tucker reasoned.

Sam didn't listen. She was no longer in the listening mood. She just walked back up the stairs and ran out of the house, wanting to get as far away from it as possible.

* * *

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello readers, Today is a great day because today is World Without Moral's anniversary. It is officially a month old! Let's celebrate…after we read this chapter of course. This chapter isn't long, but I didn't want to give any more information away. So, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah Danny Phantom blah don't own blah. Did I mention blah?**

* * *

The first thing Danny noticed when he entered the Ghost Zone was all the ghosts guarding the portal were attacking a carbon copy replica of his ghost form.

_Looks like __Vlad__ hired __Amorpho__ to distract the guards._

Danny was able to get a closer look at the chase_. _

_There were a lot more guards the last time I entered the Ghost Zone. Where did they all go? I need to go find Clockwork._

Danny turned invisible and flew off into the direction of Clockworks tower and was able to make it their without any complications. He opened the door and was greeted by a waiting Clockwork.

"Hello Daniel, Clockwork said. I have been expecting you."

"Clockwork, I need to know what is going on In the Zone. What is Aragon doing?"

"Daniel, you know I cannot help you. I can only point you in the right direction."

Danny sighed

"Fine then Clockwork, What is the right direction for me to take?"

"Honestly Daniel, very few of the paths for this timeline will end up good for you. Most of them end with Aragon defeating you and conquering the human realm.

This didn't even faze Danny. If anything it made him more determined.

"I already know that Clockwork. Just point me in the right direction. There is no way you want this for you precious timeline."

Cloclwork sighed and moved over to his viewing glass.

"All the timelines where you win have you going to the Observants to help them."

"What!" Danny shouted. "The last time I was involved with them they tried to kill me! Now you want me to help them!"

After fighting his evil future self, Clockwork told Danny about the Obserbants wanting Danny dead for crimes he would eventually commit.

"Calm Down Daniel. Yes, I want you to go to them. They can help you fight Aragon. After that, go visit Frostbite for further support. Now go, because Amorpho distracted the guards, Aragon knows you are in the Ghost Zone. He will be looking for you."

"Thanks Clockwork, I will be careful."

Danny shot off in the Direction of the Observant's territory.

"I know you will, but then again I know everything." Clockwork said as he watched Danny's retreating form. He then went back inside his tower to see the outcomes of Danny's adventure.

Danny entered a ruined and burned out shell of a city. All the buildings around him have fallen down and the streets were littered with craters from ectoblasts. The few Observants that were still alive were heading in the direction of the town center.

"Oh no, what happened here?"

_Aragon must have attacked here and the Observants seem to be all but destroyed because of it._

Two Observants appeared from behind Danny.

"Danny Phantom," The first said causing Danny to jump and turn around to face them. "Now you know the destruction you have caused our people."

The second observant continued,

"If it wasn't for you, Aragon would never have attempted to take over the Zone to destroy you."

_Oh great, looks like they still want me dead._

"What happened here?" Danny asked. Even though he already knew the answer.

"The Fright Knight and his men came. They knew we were the most powerful faction in the Ghost Zone and wanted to get rid of us. The Ancients and some other ghosts tried to hold their ground but were all crushed. They destroyed all our major buildings and took some of us before they ran off," The first Observant said.

The second one followed up with,

"And it was all your fault Phantom! They are after you, not us!"

Danny was horrified. The Ghost Zone was falling apart because of him. He should have prevented this. Now the Zone will never be the same. If he does survive this ordeal, he is sure to have a lot more enemies. Danny remembered he had a mission.

"Look, Clockwork sent me here because you can help me."

Both Observants stood there, staring at Danny, before the first one finally spoke.

"We have nothing to offer you. Now, get out of here!"

Danny could tell they resented his very being now. He could also tell that there was no way they would ever support him. They would rather be ruled by a tyrant like Aragon than have to help the horrible Danny Phantom fix the Ghost Zone

"I am sorry for what happened," Danny said, "but you shouldn't blame all of this on me."

Both Observants just stood their ground. Danny, taking this as a signal to leave, flew off into the Ghost Zone this time to meet up with Frostbite.

_I hope he is okay, but judging by the condition of the Ghost Zone, he needs my help._ Then again, most of the Ghost Zone needs my help, but am I strong enough to save everyone?

* * *

**Review please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello all readers. I have a new chapter to this story and might I say, I really like this one. I think it turned out pretty well. I have to admit, I am a little surprised that this story is a lot more successful than my other one, but I am not complaining. That brings me to more news. I decided to answer guest reviews right here in the author's notes. There is no other way to respond to them so why not. **

**Inviso-Al: Don't worry I will continue to write. Just I will only update every other day.** **I think incomplete stories are one of the most annoying things so I will try my best to complete every single story.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy yada yada yada.**

**Disclaimer: God of everything, please tell the lawyers and everyone else that I DO NOT INFACT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Thanks!**

* * *

_Finally, cold air! _

Danny had been flying for hours, stopping every now and them to avoid a group of Aragon's ghosts who seemed to be searching for him. He knew that once he reached cold air, he would be close to the Far Frozen. In other words, he would be safely in the hands of Frostbite.

With a little more flying, Danny was able to reach the wall surrounding the Far Frozen.

_Well, I finally made it. I just hope Frostbite is ok. _

Danny approached one of the guards of the wall and said,

"I am here to see Frostbite."

"Name?" The guard said with a very monotonous voice.

"Danny Phantom"

The guard's eyebrow rose but quickly fell back to its normal position.

"Let me see if Frostbite will speak with you."

The guard left Danny standing right outside of the wall in the freezing cold. If Danny didn't have a cold core, he would've frozen to death by now. 5 minutes later, the guard came back.

"Frostbite will see you now."

The guard opened the gate to the wall and allowed Danny to enter.

"Good luck Mr. Phantom!" Danny heard as he passed the guard.

Danny followed the main path from the gate, which lead directly to Frostbite's headquarters. When he got there, he had to once again state his business to another guard.

"So you are the great Danny Phantom, savior of the Ghost Zone. Frostbite is waiting you."

The guard let Danny enter the headquarters.

Inside, the place looked a lot bigger than on the outside. In the main room, there was a giant table able to fit at least 12 people. There were also several rooms around the main room used for various activities. Some looked like communication, others for supplies. Every computer and desk was manned by one of Frostbite's men or a Greek soldier.

_So my friends in the Ghost Zone are working together. That should be helpful. _

A giant yeti with an arm made out of ice walked up to Danny.

"Ah Great One, it is so good to see you. Did you make it here safely?" The yeti asked as he pushed his cape back into position.

"Don't worry Frostbite, Aragon was searching for me, but thanks to Vlad, never found me."

Danny could tell Frostbite was confused by this new revelation. Then again, he would be too

"The same Vlad that tried to take the infimap?"

"Yeah. After Aragon started gaining power, Vlad was acting nice to me."

Frostbite could tell that something wasn't right. Even he knew Vlad would never start acting nice. Well that is unless something drastic happens. But what would have been so drastic. Not Aragon that's for sure.

"So Frostbite, how can we defeat Aragon and his growing army?"

Danny almost didn't want to hear about the answer. He knew whatever it was would be dangerous and impossible.

"Well, I met with Zeus and Walker and we decided to make a narrow cut through Aragon's army to his castle. Once there, we have to find Aragon, arrest him, and hopefully burn down the castle. We don't have much time to do it though since we have to get out before our supply lines are cut off and we are surrounded. After that, hopefully his army will fold without a leader and we will win."

_Yep, there is the highly dangerous plan most likely to get us all killed...again. _

The halfa realized Frostbite was waiting for him to respond.

"Ok, let's say this plan does work. What happens if Aragon's army doesn't surrender and still fights?"

Danny already knew the answer but it couldn't hurt to ask right?

Frostbite took a moment before replying,

"Then we would still fight each other and who know who would win. The Ghost Zone's fate will rest in the hands of the victor."

Danny had a feeling that it would be a lot harder than how Frostbite described the plan and it already sounded terrible.

"What if we fail Frostbite? What if Aragon wins and takes over the Ghost Zone?"

Frostbite put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Young halfa, all you can do is give your all and hope we have the strength to pull through when the time comes."

Danny looked down at the floor as a smile came to his face.

"Yeah, ok Frostbite. How long do we have to prepare?"

"We have decided to launch the assault within the week. We were hoping you would like to lead the first attack if you showed up."

Danny's jaw almost dropped.

"You want me to lead all these men into battle? I can't do that!"

"Trust yourself Great One. Then you can never let us down."

Frostbite didn't want to tell Danny that he was leading this attack because there was talk of him becoming the new leader of the Ghost Zone. That would put too much pressure on Danny and he needed Danny to be at his best. Once the battle is over and the Ghost Zone is restored, all the leaders will then gather up and vote for a new king. At that time, Frostbite would finally tell Danny. Frostbite already knew who he planned on voting for though. After all, Danny has showed great qualities of a leader. He was strong, humble, and treated everyone fairly. All he had left to prove was that he could lead men into battle and he was set.

"Get some rest Great One. We have a big day tomorrow"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story and all reviews do help!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone. I thought you guys should know that the point of this story is to show that Danny is starting to be accepted in both the Ghost Zone and on Earth. It is kind of like the last episode of Danny Phantom, except almost no one discovers his secret.. Anyways I have another chapter for this story. This takes place in Amity Park. It just shows you what is going on while Danny is away. If anyone wants to message me about a plot idea for this story or any other story, please feel free to do so. Without further ado, her is my new chapter. **

**Review**

**Inviso-Al: Well here you are a chapter for World Without Morals. I am glad you are enjoying my story so far.**

**Disclaimer: Sonochu incorporated has not yet acquired the funds needed to buy Danny Phantom. In other words our corporation does not own it.**

* * *

Two days.

It had been two days since Sam learned Danny went into the Ghost Zone to try and save everyone. Two days since she ran away from the Fenton's house hoping never to return. Now though, all Sam wants is for Danny to come home. She hopes with all her heart that he will pull through and come back to her. She has already promised herself to tell Danny that she doesn't just like him; she loves him, when he returns.

Many things started happening in Amity Park when Danny left. Most of these were due to his mom. She has tried to change the public's opinion on Danny Phantom. It seems to be relatively successful with most of the town believing full heartedly that he is a hero. Jazz and Tucker don't know why she had a change of heart, but Sam could tell Danny's mom had figured out his secret.

Now Danny's dad on the other hand, doesn't believe Phantom is good natured. It only took some persuasion and a little bribery with fudge and cookies to change his mind though.

For the first two days Danny left, Tucker and Jazz had been monitoring the radios and the Ghost Zone to make sure everything was running smoothly. On the third day though, an executive order came from the mayor. It said that Amity Park's school system was severely behind from all of the ghost attacks and asked for the immediate dismantling of the Ghost Portal to stop further ghost attacks.

Now the Fenton's were reluctant to at first, but when the mayor threatened to arrest them, they were forced to take down their pride and joy.

Maddie has recently been working on a deal with the DOD and the National Guard to sell them anti ghost weapons at a discounted rate. This way in case a ghostly emergency happens they will be prepared. Maddie also had a hope in the back of her mind that this will prevent some ghosts from attacking Amity Park so Danny didn't have to work so hard.

There were some plans going through the city council to get a grant to build a giant ghost shield around the city. It would be expensive but should save many lives.

This brings us back to Sam. She decided to apologize to Jazz and Tucker instead of moping around in her room all day like she's been doing.

She walked back to the Fenton's house, the same place she vowed never to return to again, hoping to find Jazz and maybe Tucker.

_I really hope they forgive me. I was kinda a jerk before. _

Sam rang the doorbell.

The door was answered by Danny's mom with a solemn expression on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Fenton, where is Jazz?"

Maddie look at her visitor.

"Oh it's you. Jazz is in the park reading."

"Okay Mrs Fenton." I thought suddenly came to Sam.

"Uh...where is Danny?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

Maddie was a little surprised by the question and hesitated to answer. "He is at his uncle's house out of state."

Maddie's voice was slightly elevated and she kept staring at Sam throughout her response.

_She is lying. So, does that mean she really knows what happened to Danny but is protecting him? Well he is her son after all. _

With a goodbye, Sam decided to walk to the park to find Jazz. She eventually spotted her and Tucker sitting on a bench most likely talking about Danny.

Taking in a deep breath, Sam walked up to them.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for what a said at Jazz's house."

"It's ok," Tucker said, "we kinda expected you to get angry. Danny will be alright though. I mean he defeated the king of the entire Ghost Zone before."

"Yeah, Tucker is right. Danny can take care of himself."

Sam still didn't want to fully trust them. It just takes one mistake from Danny for him to be killed. It didn't help that the portal was dismantled so now Danny was stuck in the Ghost Zone.

Apparently Jazz and Tucker knew what she was thinking because they walked up to her and gave her a hug. Sam heard Tucker whisper into her ear,

"When Danny returns, you should really tell him you feelings for him. Don't worry; I know he feels the same way."

Sam started blushing and replied,

"I will tell him when he comes back, but Tucker, how will he return if the portal doesn't work?"

A smile came to Tucker's face.

"Danny doesn't just have enemies in the Ghost Zone. He has some pretty powerful friends too. Matter of fact, he is probably talking to his friend Frostbite right now."

This put Sam at ease. At least Danny could come home when his mission thing is over with. She then realized that Jazz hasn't said much of anything. With a quick glance towards Jazz she could easily see why.

Jazz looked like she was trying with all her might to hold in her tears, but her tears were going to win. It reminded Sam of how she felt when she ran out on Tucker and Jazz.

"Jazz, are you alright?" Sam asked.

Tucker seemed to have noticed Jazz too, because he had a hand on her shoulder and was trying to calm her down.

"Jazz, Danny WILL be alright. You know your brother more than anyone," Tucker said

Jazz just looked at Tucker with her tear filled eyes.

"Yes, I know my brother better than anyone, but I can't take it if something happens to him….if he doesn't come back."

"Jazz!"

Jazz didn't even hear Tucker call her name as she ran off back to her house. She couldn't deal with Sam and Tucker anymore. How do they know if Danny will be ok? For all she knows he could already be dead.

Tucker was about to run after he until Sam grabbed him from behind.

"Tucker, let Jazz go. She needs time to cool off and think."

He just looked at the ground all depressed.

"Yeah Sam, you're right."

An idea popped into Sam's head to try to cheer Tucker up.

"So Tucker, Do you want to go to the Nasty Burger and fill me in on how Danny is half ghost? My treat."

Tucker had a glint in his eyes and a playful smirk plastered onto his face as he said,

"Race you there!"

* * *

**Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello people of the world. We have another chapter for World without Morals. I know this is on the short side but don't worry, it will get longer soon. I justed wanted a chapter showing you what Danny was doing at this time (so I guess it is a filler). So, let's take a second to party… Okay, now that the second is over with let's read the story. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sonochu owns nothing. Not even the house at which he lives.**

* * *

Danny had been living with Frostbite for 4 days and was beginning to develop a routine.

He would wake up and visit Frostbite. There he would see if there were any updates on the battle plan or would ask for the date they would attack. Frostbite would always say there wasn't any new information. After that, Danny would go and try to digest some food for breakfast.

Sometimes they would have some pretty good edible food; other times, Danny couldn't even tell if it could be eaten. Judging by the amount of yeti's devouring the food, it could.

Later, he would go meet back up with Frostbite to train. After all, he hasn't mastered his ice abilities yet and Frostbite was the best at using them.

Danny would then meet up with the squad he was supposed to be leading for the upcoming battle.

His squad was apparently one of the best in the entire army. Third only to Frostbite's and Zeus's squads.

His squad's job was to be the first squad to carve a path to Aragon's castle and he would eventually get support from the rest of the army. Yep he was doomed. Danny would then eat some hopefully edible food for lunch and come back out to train with his men.

He knew the statistics. Aragon's army was ten times the size of his, but Frostbite's men were better trained and Aragon's army seemed to operate using a hive mind. Take out Aragon and most of the army will fall. You know, the guy protected by thousands of ghosts. Shouldn't be hard at all.

After a little bit more training, Danny would then start running some military drills Frostbite told him to do. He did need an organized army after all.

Every once and a while, Danny would have to break up a fight between a yeti and one of Walker's guards. Just because they were fighting a common foe didn't mean they had to like each other. They did need Walker's goons so there wasn't much Danny could do about the fights.

Frostbite would usually call Danny to his tent after that. There Danny would see if there was any new reports and Frostbite would ask how Danny is handling. Danny could tell Frostbite was hiding something but knew there were more important things to do. Danny would also have dinner in the tent which usually was steak, or hamburgers or something yummy and edible. Frostbite wanted to keep Danny well fed after all.

This time though things were different.

"Anything new to report Frostbite?" Danny asked.

Frostbite has a grave look on his face.

_Oh no, this can't be good_

"I got news from Walker and Zeus. The attack on Aragon's compound will begin tomorrow. The fate of the Ghost Zone will also be decided tomorrow. You are supposed to get your men together and wait for the orders to attack. Once they are given, you are in command of the men on the battlefield.

Danny's eyes were the size of bowling balls.

"What! Are you insane! I can't do this!"

Frostbite knew this would happen. He put a hand on Danny's shoulder and shook him out of his hysterics.

"Trust your instincts great one. You can do this. Zeus and I will be there to help you too. Now go get your men. We will be attacking in the morning and since you are the first, you have to be up really early and ready to fight."

_Great the fate of the Ghost Zone and the world are resting on me a 15 year old teenager. We are so doomed._

The day ended with Danny trying to catch as much sleep as he could before he was forced to move out. Before he was forced to watch and participate in one of the bloodiest battles in the history of everything.

* * *

**What did you think? Is this better than Like a Brother to Me? Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello one and all. Here is part one of the big climatic battle Danny has to face. Will he come out alive? Will he live happily ever after? Of course he won't he isn't ready for war and this isn't a fairy tale.. Most likely he will be ripped to shreds by all the skeletons. I mean don't you know how these stories go? This is officially the longest chapter in this story. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Inviso-Al: Sorry my I am so scatterbrained that I sometimes forget to respond to reviews. Thanks for reading it and I hope you continue to enjoy it. As for your question you will just have to wait Considering this is nearly the end, you don't have to wait long.**

**Disclaimer: Sonochu does not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

The new day finally came over the barren field that would soon be covered in bodies. The green sky fit this field so perfectly with the weirdness of the events soon to come.

After all, today was the day Danny would have to lead a very risky assault against Aragon's castle with little chance of success. Even if he did succeed though, it wouldn't mean victory. There was still an entire army to deal with. An army of skeletons waiting for the chance to avenge their leader,

Beeping could be heard over Danny's earpiece as he woke up. Suddenly a voice came over it.

"Great one, it is time. Move your squad out and some more will follow yours. Try to attack before Aragon's army is ready."

Those were the dreaded orders from Frostbite Danny hoped would never come. Now Danny bad to order a lot of men to their deaths...again. No sense stalling for time though. Danny went over to the middle of his camp and shouted,

"Okay, everyone up. Frostbite wants us to attack Aragon as soon as possible."

Yetis started waking up all around Danny.

"Remember to grab your gear!"

It took about ten minutes for all the tents to be stricken and for Danny and the rest of the squads to be ready to start their flight.

"Okay everyone, move out. We are supposed to be attack the enemy army in about two hours."

Danny took the lead as he too off in the direction of Aragon's castle. He was closely followed by the rest of his men,

On their flight Danny couldn't help but get knots in the pit of his stomach.

_I am about to witness something I already know I don't ever want to see again. _

Danny and everyone behind him suddenly stopped when they saw the enemy army already standing there. They were even bigger than Danny could ever imagine, ten times bigger than what Danny had to deal with when he fought Pariah Dark. It is like they already knew they were coming.

Danny touched his earpiece to tell Frostbite the news.

"Frostbite, Aragon knew about the attack all along. We have been blown. What should we do?"

After a couple seconds of static, Danny got an answer

"Continue with the mission. I am negotiating with someone of interest to create a backup plan. Just make sure Aragon is eliminated before you head back to base.

Danny turned to face all the soldiers he was going to bring to their likely doom.

"Okay men; remember to cut as narrow of a path as possible through the enemy ranks. Remember what we are here to do. Everyone, charge!"

Like that, cheers and roars erupted throughout Danny's soldiers. They all held their weapons as tight as they could and charged into the enormous mass of skeletons and warriors Aragon amassed with Danny leading it.

Danny fired ectoblast after ectoblast at the skeletons, but whenever one was hit 5 more took its place. Even though they stood almost no chance, Danny's soldiers fought to the last man.

Knowing he couldn't keep it up much longer, Danny created a sword and shield using ice and started swinging his weapon at any skeleton that came near.

Just as Danny and his remaining soldiers were about to get enveloped by green, Frostbite arrived with reinforcements to bolster the troops.

With the necessary manpower, Danny was able to begin to cut a small path towards the castle. The only problem was he had about two miles worth of skeletons to go.

As Danny was hacking and slashing at as many skeletons as he could, he felt a buzzing in his ear.

The emergency Fenton Phone!

Danny hit a button on the earpiece and Tucker's voice came over it.

"Danny, the Guys in White discovered Vlad's secret portal. They were pissed at him for not shutting it down. They arrested Vlad and because of the deteriorating situation in the Ghost Zone, they plan on using the portal to nuke the Ghost Zone several times over. The United States military status has already been lowered to DEFCON 1!"

"Tucker, what is DEFCON 1?" Danny asked as be slashed yet another skeleton.

"It is used to state the danger of a situation. America is usually around DEFCON 3 or 4 due to us being at war. DEFCON 1 means that they plan on using nukes. They can't use nukes without DEFCON reaching 1!"

A skeleton slammed its sword against Danny's shield causing it to fall to the ground. Danny quickly stabbed the skeleton and picked his shield back up.

"Well Tucker, I am a little busy right now! You are going to have to stop them yourself or at least stall them."

"Kay fine dude I will do what I can. By the way, Sam knows your secret."

"What?!" Danny shouted almost causing him to drop his sword and shield. Tucker didn't hear though because he was already off the radio.

_Can't one thing actually work for me? _

A yeti wearing a messenger insignia ran up to Danny.

"Sir," he said, "We are just about to cut straight through to Aragon's keep. You have to hurry though because we can't hold out for much longer."

Danny simply nodded and ran to that part of the battlefield. There he could see a very rough cut straight through the sea of green skeletons. He and a couple others charged forward to take Aragon's castle.

"Everyone, Charge forward and take the compound as soon as possible. Secure Aragon!"

Danny flew up and fired ectoplasmic blasts at all the skeletons guarding the keep while everyone else charged forward and scoured every inch of the castle for hiding ghosts.

Once Danny entered the throne room, he was surprised by what he saw.

Aragon sat on his throne alone and defenseless. "Ah, young halfa", he said. "It appears I have underestimated you. I didn't think of you as much of a threat but you were able to make it here to my throne room. I congratulate you on that, but I won't go without a fight!"

Aragon suddenly started growing into his dragon form. He must have been at least five stories tall of just black and purple. He shot out blue fire from his mouth at the startled Danny who barely was able to dodge it.

Guards suddenly swarmed the room shutting all doors and possible exits, blocking any help or escape.

Aragon slammed into Danny sending him into a nearby wall.

"Don't even think about escaping. I have a reversed engineered a ghost shield. You can't escape here alive as a ghost or a human.. I finally get to exterminate the last of the halfa race! Most ghosts would've dreamed of being in my position!"

Danny picked himself up with some coughing and spit some ectoplasm out of his mouth.

"What about Vlad? He is a halfa after all."

Aragon roared with laughter which just seemed to anger Danny.

"Once you are eliminated, he will work for me. All I have to do is destroy that gullible Fright Knight and he will take over."

Danny's eyes started glowing a deathly blue and his body resonated with power as he floated up to Aragon's height.

"I won't let you win. No matter what, you will lose today."

Danny quickly fired ice from his hands and eyes, freezing Aragon who came crashing down to the floor.

Aragon roared and charged at Danny, but before he made contact, Danny turned invisible to hide from the mad beast,

"Where did you go young halfa. I wish to make your death quick and very very painful."

_I can't defeat him he is too powerful. I have only one move that might work, but that is way too risky. It is my only choice though. _

Behind Aragon, Danny put everything he had into a sharp intake of breath. This not going unnoticed by the black dragon, He turned around and lunged at Danny with a feral grin.

_Now or never! _

Danny released all of his stored energy into a very loud, very powerful ghostly wail. It forced Aragon to smash into the wall behind him and tore down the wall. Danny's ice powers started mixing with his wail creating a current of cold energy to hit Aragon freezing him in place. Yeti's and other soldiers soon surrounded a weak Aragon as Danny lost to much energy and reverted into his human form and fainted.

Frostbite came up from behind the yetis and picked Danny up.

"Okay, let's get out of here before we are surrounded. Capture Aragon in a thermos and move!"

As fast as the battle started, all the yetis and ghosts broke apart from Aragon's army and withdrew to their camp.

Frostbite walked through the doors of his headquarters and put Danny on a nearby cot.

"Medics, make sure the Great One is alright. We already have Aragon locked away in Walker's jail to face punishment. All that is left is to deal with the remnants of Aragon's army.

Frostbite's lieutenant walked up to him.

"But Frostbite, his army is still stronger than ours and we suffered some pretty big casualties from your plan.

Frostbite turned to face his lieutenant with a knowing smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control."

* * *

**Review if you must. No but seriously, please review. Did I describe the DEFFCON thing correctly? I know what it is but was having trouble finding words to describe it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Buenos Días mis amigos. I have a new chapter for this chapter. Yeah I know not too surprising. This chapter is once again a little short but next will be longer. Without further ado here it is.**

**Inviso-Al: Thanks for the review and I am starting to like Brotherly Love (I know I changed the name again sorry) more too. At least writing it that us,**

**Disclaimer: Past events dictate I own none of Danny Phantom**

* * *

Frostbite had to admit. This was one of the most peaceful nights he had ever experienced. Too bad it was linked to one of the worst battles in the Ghost Zone's history and tomorrow would be a lot worse. He could no longer look out at the night sky without remembering all the bloodshed he has committed.

_I hope to seek forgiveness when I finally come before his lord. But first, I have to deal with these __worldly__ needs._

Frostbite could here moans coming from Danny as the young halfa slowly came back to consciousness.

"Ease up Great One. You had a hard fight. You need your rest."

Said halfa turned his head to face Frostbite.

"Did we win?" He asked as he tried to ignore his migraine.

Frostbite nodded and said, "Yes, you defeated Aragon. He is currently in Walker's jail." Danny winced as he imagined the torture soon to face Aragon. "We still have to deal with the actual army, but I have a plan. When you wake up tomorrowm make sure you and whatever is left of your men are able to move out."

"Where are we going Frostbite?"

Frostbite took a deep breath before answering.

"We are going to Undergrowth's forest. He has agreed to aide us in our effort. Apparently Aragon has been threatening to destroy his forest and burn him to the ground. With some...persuading, we were able to convince him to help. We just have to bring the skeletons into the forest and they will do the rest."

_Undergrowth is helping us? Well this is new._

"Okay, fine Frostbite. I will go round up the men."

Frostbite slightly frowned and said,

"No, do that when you wake up. Now, you should rest."

Danny suddenly felt like going back to sleep but tried to fight it. He shut his eyes and finally went into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Danny woke up bright and early. At first he forgot all about his earlier conversation, but as his sleepiness wore off he eventually remembered everything that happened.

_Okay, I just have to lead two armies into a forest and hope it doesn't kill me._ Sounds easier than the first mission I got.

Danny got out of his bed and made it to the center of his campsite.

_The men still have an hour to wake up. Should I force them up now? No, they need their energy for later._

Danny couldn't help but think of what his life was like a couple months prior. His biggest worry was everyone discovering his secret and shunning him. Now it is being killed in this terrible conflict. He couldn't help but feel sad from this revelation. It wasn't all bad though. He did make a new friend. She is smart, beautiful, funny and he loved being around her. But the question was, did he love her. Yes Danny Fenton loves Sam Manson. He has to admit he is kind of happy Sam knows his secret now. At first he was scared because she could get hurt, but she is a big girl and can take care of herself. That is one of the things he loves about her.

Danny had been daydreaming for about an hour and didn't realize it until some yeti's were waking up,

_Well, there goes an hour of my life wasted. But, was it really wasted?_

All the yetis that were waking up started looking at Danny weirdly.

_Oh right, they don't know about the plan._

Danny took all the voice he could muster and in a commanding voice said,

"Alright men, Frostbite wants us to move to Undergrowth's forest. Treat all his plants nicely and we should be fine. Then enemy on the other hand, will be destroyed.

Danny could a grin come to every single yeti as they quickly moved over to their tent to strike it.

_Yep, today should go swell._

One by one the tents were torn down and strung over the backs of some of the yetis.

Danny noticed some of the squads near him move out and figured he should so the same.

"Everyone line up!"

All the yetis got into one long line.

"Right face."

The men quickly turned right and some moved up becoming two lines of men.

"Move out"

They quickly marched right behind the squads in front of them heading to Undergrowth's forest.

A though suddenly hit Danny. He turned on his ear bud to voice it to Frostbite.

"Frostbite, how do you know the enemy will follow us in there?"

After a couple seconds of static Danny got his answer,

"We already sent an advance party to attack them. Right now they are advancing toward the enemy as ordered. You are only there for support."

Frostbite had to admit. Danny did better than was expected of him to during the last engagement. A soft smile spread over his face as he thought of the halfa becoming the first leader the of the Ghost Zone since Pariah.

_He can do it. The only problem is will he do it?_

* * *

**Review pretty please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello people. Another story is here for your enjoyment. So without further ado (I need something new to say) ENJOY!**

**Inviso-Al: I have to say, I really like your name. It is original. Now on to your questions. Danny may become ghost king. He may also die a very gruesome death in this chapter. Frostbite might betray him and take over the Ghost Zone. As for Undergrowth betraying Danny, I thought about that and thought it was pretty logical. You will find out what happens now so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sonochu incorporated is not affiliated with Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny and his men have been waiting in the forest for two hours and he was still creeped out by it.

There were giant trees and other plants all around them. Every single tree and plant could sense Danny's presence and didn't seem to like him. They were all also very dangerous. Some of the plants could poison or paralyze someone, others might eat you alive. It didn't help that Undergrowth didn't seem too welcoming and seemed to take a special interest in Danny. If Undergrowth attacked, Danny would be nearly useless. It is hard to fight a ghost in his own territory at his most powerful. Danny tried to ignore Undergrowth and his weird plant minions and focus on the mission. Harder said than done.

The halfa decided to hide his specific squad behind some densely packed trees right next to a pathway. The pathway was supposed to be the path the skeletons would use when chasing the diversion squads. Danny still hasn't received any word on their arrival and was starting to get anxious.

_Did something happen to them? Were they all destroyed? Will Undergrowth betray me?_

Danny didn't have much time to think about it because the signal he was waiting for finally came.

A giant flag with red and yellow strips rose above the tree line and waved for all to see.

The flag was the signal that Aragon's army has finally reached the boundary of Undergrowth's forest. They should be appearing any minute.

Learning from his last battle, Danny used his ice powers to create another sword and shield and prepared to attack.

_Good thing Frostbite taught me the basics of sword fighting. Without it I would be dead._

Danny watched as Yetis and other ghosts ran across the path near Danny. A couple yetis paused for a second to briefly nod at Danny before they continued running.

A minute later the skeletons showed up. They were charging in the same direction the yetis were going. As Danny looked at the long line of skeletons, he could tell the fight wasn't over; not by a long shot. They must have gone on for at least a mile. The halfa knew there was a skeleton army like that charging into different portions of the forest. That is why he also had to split his army up throughout the forest. As the skeletons marched by Danny, he raised his hand giving the signal for his soldiers to attack. Ectoblasts came out of almost every single tree lining the path and skeletons started dropping like flies. Confused the skeletons tried to shoot back into the forest, but most of their attempts ended in failure.

"Everyone," Danny shouted, "charge!"

Yetis and other ghosts appeared from every which way and ran towards the skeletons weapons raised. Danny, of course, was leading this ambush.

As Danny's men collided with the skeletons, he couldn't help but wonder where Undergrowth was. Even with the massive surprise attack, the battle quickly turned sour as the yetis and other allied forces got overwhelmed by the skeletons.

Danny hacked and slashed at every single skeleton. Sometimes one would get a swing of their own in, but Danny was always able to dodge them.

_I don't understand. Why are they fighting so well? We defeated Aragon so they shouldn't be nearly as organized or powerful as they are now. Wait, the Fright Knight brought the skeletons back; that means the Fright Knight is their leader. We took the wrong person! The real leader of the army isn't Aragon it is the Fright Knight! He was most likely going to betray Aragon the first opportunity he got._

With this new realization, Danny really needed to find that stupid knight.

He quickly fell to the very last ranks of his army and hovered in the air trying to spot the Fright Knight.

_Where is he? I need to end this now!_

Sadly though, Danny couldn't spot the knight in the masses of green skeletons. Just as the remnants of Danny's army were about to get surrounded, carnivorous plants suddenly came out of the forest and charged into the skeletons. Vines also came out of the trees and stabbed or entangled many of the skeletons. One such vine grabbed Danny and threw him into a dense part of the forest where he found a waiting Undergrowth.

"Ah, the young halfa," Undergrowth said while sucking in some sap, "it has been so long."

Danny slowly started walking up to the soldier looking plant ghost.

"What do you want Undergrowth? Do you want revenge? This would be the perfect opportunity."

A small smile grew on Undergrowth's face.

"While I would love to have my children destroy you," he sucked in some more sap," I cannot without having some horrible repercussion befall upon me."

Now, Danny was confused.

"What do you mean? What repercussions?"

Undergrowth's smile grew bigger.

"Frostbite never told you? The Ghost Zone has big plans for you young halfa," more sucking," big plans indeed. I cannot tell you what these plans are. I just want a truce between you and me. I won't enter your…vile planet as long as you never injure me or my children. "

Undergrowth waited for Danny's answer as he sucked in more sap. If Danny agreed to this, Undergrowth would vote for Danny in the upcoming election for the leader of all ghosts. Danny didn't seem to know about the election yet and Undergrowth didn't want to anger Frostbite. That would be a war no one would want.

Danny's expression didn't change.

"Why are you doing this? What is happening to my friends?"

Undergrowth pondered this for a moment.

"I am doing this to make peace; Even if I can't attack those puny humans." Undergrowth sucked in more sap. "Don't worry about your friends. My children can be very protective of this forest."

Danny sighed as he stuck out his hand.

"Fine Undergrowth, we have a truce."

Undergrowth had the biggest smile the halfa has ever seen as he shook his hand and Danny couldn't help smiling too.

Undergrowth let Danny head back to the already won battle. There he was greeted by victorious cheers and congratulations from many yetis and other ghosts. Frostbite contacted Frostbite on his ear bud and found out the battles were successful all throughout the forest and the Fight Knight was captured during one of these engagements. Now Danny had to worry about the GIW and Frostbite had to worry about the upcoming elections. Not too bad considering what they just accomplished right?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it pure genius? (not really) I assume Undergrowth sucked sap in the episodes I am not to sure though. Tell me what you think in a review. Want to say this is terrible and I am a waste to society, then put it in a review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello everybody. I am not going to lie. The first part of this story wasn't a little hard to write for me. I knew what I wanted to do but I didn't know where to pick up from. Well I eventually choose a location so bear with me please. This does share some similarities with Livin Large but not that many. Did anyone realize that Sam and Tucker should've been arrested for trespassing and maybe some worse offenses in that episode? Just throwing that out there. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Inviso-Al: Yep, most of the plot is taken care of. Frostbite would never betray Danny. I just through that in there for um shits and giggles. Now about the GIW, you get to see how that unfolds now. You better enjoy or else!**

**Disclaimer: Sonochu is not affiliated with Danny Phantom; whatever that is. Do you guys even read this?**

* * *

Danny had about a week to get back to Earth and stop the GIW from nuking the Ghost Zone. For once, he actually had time to spare.

After winning the battle with the skeleton army, Danny had to return to Frostbite and be debriefed. The yeti wanted to know what happened and why Danny suddenly disappeared. The halfa told him Undergrowth wanted a truce with him and was acting differently. Frostbite chose that as the perfect opportunity to tell Danny about the upcoming ghost elections. He also told Danny how he was probably the number one candidate and just had to convince the Observants to vote for Danny.

Of course Danny wasn't too thrilled to learn he was about to lead a group of people from a different dimension who just stopped hating his guts. He still bad to get a lot of things in Amity Park straightened out and now they want him ruling an empire.

The halfa told Frostbite he had to leave on some important business but promised he would return in about a week. Frostbite reluctantly gave Danny the infimap. He didn't know if he could trust Danny after the last incident, but what other choice did he have?

After telling the infimap his desired location, Danny was whisked off to Amity Park to face his last threat.

His first idea to stop the bomb was to just block the entrance using a giant rock or bolder. Then he realized the plan would likely end in disaster. Either the missile would unknowingly hit the rock and Amity Park goes kaboom or the military dislodge the rock and the Ghost Zone goes kaboom. So he decided to improvise because that always goes swell.

Danny landed near Amity Park's park in about five minutes and let the infimap return to its master. There, he had a great view of City hall and Vlad's residence.

It was currently surrounded by at least 10 men all outfitted in full military head. There were signs posted all along the perimeter of the mansion stating that if you crossed the line and entered the property you will be shot. Of course the government had to take many precautions when bringing a nuclear warhead into an urban area. There were also a couple armored trucks and Humvees stations around the house. If any normal human even thought of entering the house, they would be killed. Good thing Danny isn't a normal human.

Before any of the guards noticed him, Danny turned invisible and floated around the soldiers. From what hecould tell, they did not look like normal soldiers. They may have been Navy Seals or some other special operations force. It wouldn't surprise Danny because they are handling a nuclear device. Those can be highly dangerous.

As Danny entered the house still invisible he was surprised by what he saw. There must be at least double the amount of guards inside the mansion than outside. They were all walking with their gun raised across their chest and they eyed every little disturbance in their surroundings. Danny could've sworn some of the weapons they were carrying contained ectoplasm. In other words they were expecting a ghostly retaliation. Well they weren't wrong. Vlad's paintings and sculptures were also taken down; most likely sold for scrap by the police. This made the hallway feel very barren

Danny tried his best to make as little sound as possible as he searched for Vlad's lab. Every once in a while a guard would hear Danny nudge a wall or would notice the room get a little colder, but would usually continue walking without a second thought.

Danny finally found the famous picture of Vlad as Napoleon Bonaparte commanding his men on his horse. The painting was really ugly and just made Vlad more of a fruitloop in his book. Luckily, Danny didn't have to look for a secret switch or anything because the secret passage was already open; most likely so they could quickly send supplies to the lab.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Danny trudged down the stairs and into the lab. There were a couple GIW agents and government scientists there chatting about how to set up the missile for the best performance and Sam and Tucker chained to a bar running along the lab.

_Wait, Sam and Tucker! Of course, I tell Tucker to stall the GIW so what does he do; gets him and Sam captured. Just make this mission harder why won't you._

Danny's first instincts were to help Sam and Tucker, but if he did his cover would have been blown and the Ghost Zone is just a little bit more important than them. Well maybe not Sam but it was the right thing to do.

Danny walked over to the nuclear missile and realized right now it was just an engine. They never attached the warhead to it. Danny tried his best to hide himself from any scientist in the room as he created an ectoplasmic ball in his hand. As soon as he fired it he felt blindingly hot pain hit him in his back. His tangible body crumbled to the floor amidst the sparks coming from the now destroyed missile. He tried to ignore the pain and get up, but felt the barrel of a pistol on his head.

"Freeze Phantom! We have you surrounded," A guard shouted

Danny turned his head to the left and was greeted by the sight of even more guards all pointing their rifles at him. He turned it to the right and saw the horrified expression of Sam and Tucker. He then realized ectoplasm was leaking out of his back.

_Yep this didn't go as planned._

* * *

**I hope every single one of you enjoyed and that every single one of you reviews. Everyone reviews you should too! (Another shameless bandwagon)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello one and all! Today is a very special day because….because it just is. Maybe it is because I have a new chapter for all you (un)lucky readers. This is officially the largest chapter for this story I have ever written and the second largest I have written for all my stories. Will Danny survive having a gun pointed to his head? Well let's see!**

**Inviso-Al: If you don't enjoy my story then you will disappear. No one will ever see you ever again. By the way, I am going to offer you the same thing I offered AJ. Since you are reading both stories I can answer your questions on the opposing story. So if you review this story I can answer it in Brotherly Love. Just say something if you want me to do that.**

**AJ: I will try to make my chapters longer when school is finally out; so in two and a half weeks. For right now it is just too much work. Questions time.**

**1. Charizard. I have loved that guy (or girl) forever. He (or she) can kick some major ass and can even compete with water types.**

**2. Yeah, Tucker did kill Paulina. Kind of tragic but then again, who care for Paulina?**

**3. Tricky Tricky Tricky. I would probably say fanfiction just because my personality changes in the real world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

If there was one good thing about this situation it was that none of the guards were GIW. In other words, they weren't so gun happy.

Still bleeding from his back, Danny looked the head guard directly in the eye and said,

"I want to arrange a meeting."

The guard wouldn't lie and say this didn't interest him in the slightest.

"Oh yeah, with who?"

Danny tried the best commanding tone he could muster as he proclaimed,

"I come to you as the future ruler of the Ghost Zone to talk to your leader, the president, about working on recognizing the Ghost Zone as a nation and making a peace treaty with the U.S.A and her allies."

_Hey, I am one of the runners to become the leader of all ghosts. It might be true someday._

Danny didn't turn to see Sam and Tucker's jaws hit the floor with his statement.

The head guard contemplated what Danny just said for a couple seconds before looking at one of the other guards and saying,

"Jonathon, please arrest this suspect", he turned to face Sam and Tucker, "and these kids too. Make sure they are put in the same cell. I am about to make a few calls to handle this situation. With that the guard walked off and Danny was put in handcuffs."

Two more guards freed Sam and Tucker from the bar and led all three teens off to jail.

During the entire drive to the jail, Sam Tucker and Danny sat in an awkward silence; both because they weren't allowed to speak, and they didn't know what to say.

Eventually the cop car stopped next to the nearby jail and after going through the introductory process, they were put in a cell.

One of the officers told Sam and Tucker that their parents would pick them up soon and they had to report to Juvenile Court. There was some controversy over Danny though. Since he was a ghost they didn't know if they should try him as a minor or really, what they should so with him. I mean the man was claiming to be the leader of his own country. For now, they would treat him as a minor like Sam and Tucker.

All the officers left the three teens alone after that.

Danny had to admit, the cell wasn't that bad. It was more of a big room. Instead of bars they were given a locked door. The white walls had a little wear and tear but it wasn't too bad. The toilet was closed off in its own smaller room. At least they were the only ones in the cell.

Tucker was starting to twitch due to the very uncomfortable silence. Sam was sitting on the bed watching the two boys and Danny was looking out the window on the door. The technogeek couldn't take it anymore and decided to break the silence.

"Danny, what did you mean when you said you were the leader of all ghosts? You aren't going crazy with power are you?"

Danny stopped staring out the window and faced Tucker.

"I mean there is supposed to be an election soon to decide who should lead the Ghost Zone to a new golden age. I was nominated without my knowledge and now am one of the main candidates."

Tucker looked down at the ground for a couple moments before he looked back up at Danny.

"Do you think you will win?"

"Sadly, yes I do. I haven't even finished high school yet and they want me to lead them to greatness. How am I supposed to do that?"

Sam could see that Danny was starting to get very nervous and very worried. She picked herself off of the bed and walked over to Danny, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Danny. If anyone can do this it is you. I mean look you stopped several ghost invasions and saved Amity Park multiple times. You have already proved your worth."

Danny started to relax after what Sam said until he remembered something. He turned to face Sam giving her a slightly angry frown.

"That brings me to another point, how did Sam discover I am half ghost?"

Tucker had warned her Danny would ask that at some point so she had already rehearsed her answer.

"You made it pretty easy. I mean, you are going on a deadly trip for a while, you disappear a lot, and you look remarkably similar to our town's hero. It wasn't much of a puzzle", she said while smirking.

Danny walked over to the bed and sat down rubbing his temples with his hands.

_I don't think San realizes how much I miss her. How much she means to me._

Tucker walked over and sat down right next to Danny.

"Hey, are you okay man? You seem pretty depressed."

Danny stopped rubbing his temples and sighed.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. If I become the leader of all ghosts, I won't be able to spend as much time with you guys. I may even have to drop out of school."

Tucker put on his best smile to try and cheer Danny up.

"Danny you aren't looking at the big picture," Tucker replied. "If you lead all the ghosts then you can stop all these ghost attacks from occurring. You should also be able to remain in school; you just have to show up in the Ghost Zone every once in a while to do your leader duties, but you will still have time."

Danny tried to give his best fake smile, but it failed miserably.

The cell door swung open and in the way were two guards and two sets of angry parents.

Mr. Manson walked up to Sam and grabbed her arm with his hand.

"Come with me Sam. It is obvious these degenerates are a bad influence on you, he said while using his other hand to point at Phantom and Tucker.

"Hey!" They both shouted.

Mr. Foley angrily stood in the way of Sam's dad.

"Jeremy, you can't blame this on my son! I better it was your freaky daughter's fault. She probably convinced him to become a delinquent.

Phantom watched as the mothers had a similar argument.

"It is all you kid's fault!" One shouted

"No, it was that little technogeek that caused it!"

Phantom tried to control his growing frustrations, but eventually he exploded.

"Will you all just shut up? Your stupid arguments aren't getting you anywhere!"

Mr. Manson walked over to Phantom and put his finger on hi chest.

"It was your fault my kids are in this mess. You caused this."

Phantom just gave him a menacing glare while growling out,

"Get your finger off my chest. You have no idea what I just went through. I went through hell and back to get here and I will not let you tell me I don't deserve to be here."

Everyone in the cell was stunned. No one could believe Danny just said that.

Sam and Tucker started wondering what actually happened to Danny in the Ghost Zone and how that might have affected him.

"I am going to report this to the GIW!" Jeremy said as he started walking away.

Danny didn't even look at him as he answered

"Go ahead. They already want to dissect me," he muttered.

Mr. Manson stormed out of the cell with Sam in tow. Mr. Foley followed soon afterwards.

Both guards suddenly walked up to Phantom's backside. One of the guards grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his belt and started putting them on the halfa.

"We are sorry Phantom but we are going to have to put these on you."

"Why where are you taking me?"

The guards led Danny out of the jail as the second one answered.

"To meet the president. You did want to talk to him right? Well, he took a very special interest in this case. It would both prove the existence of ghosts and get the United Nations and World Peace Organization of his back for ordering a nuclear strike on the Ghost Zone."

* * *

**Tada! This chapter is over. Now I am not going to lie, I am starting to harbor some resentment for this story. It is just a lot more popular than Brotherly Love and I think I am letting it get to me. I don't think it is affecting this story, but please give Brotherly Love a chance if you haven't already. I enjoy writing it and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I Hope I didn't sound too much like a jerk. Anyways, please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Wow, I think I have found my drive to continue this story. I reread the portion of the constitution dealing with treaties. I read articles involving the treaty making process and I read up on how to become a member of the UN. This chapter is probably the one I put most effort into because I want it to be as realistic as possible. Realism is something I think every book should have (of course there are some exceptions). This is now the second longest chapter I have written. Yes, it is bigger than last time I said that. Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Inviso-Al: I think everyone hates cliffhangers when they have to wait for the next chapter. Anyways, I didn't even know I ended on one. The Desiree part was foreshadowing….I think. The "help I so kindly offered you was a very easy way for you to disappear if you hate my chapters. Aren't I the nicest?**

**Aj: My favorite animal is the rhinoceros. Don't ask me why because I don't know. Question time!**

**1. I have random spouts of hyperness. They are rare though.**

**2. Life is pretty good for me. I can't complain (too much at least)**

**3. I am quiet to strangers or people I can't stand, but am outgoing (annoying) to my friends and family.**

**4: Quiet room. I am not much of a people person; especially strangers.**

**I think that is all. By the way, I actually like longer review more than shorter reviews.**

**ATTENTION EVERYONE: Sadly this story is coming to a close soon. I am also drawing a blank for a new plot bunny. So, I want to know if you guys have any good premises for a story (they don't have to be complete). I know some of you have really great ideas but might not want to write it. I promise to ask you to use it first and to give you recognition for the idea and help. That is all.**

Danny had to admit, Amity Park looked a lot cooler than when he left. He didn't get a good look at it since he was trying to save the Ghost Zone and all, but they added some neat things. The most prominent feature was a giant Ghost Portal which encompassed the entire city. He didn't know it at the time, but his mother programmed his ghost half's ectosignature into the shield so he can enter and exit Amity Park without any trouble. Apparently, from the success of the first Nasty Burger, I second joint was opened up on the other side of Amity Park. It might start franchising in the near future with the success it is having. The block that was destroyed in Danny's fight with Aragon's assassins was almost fully rebuilt. The city council decided to build a memorial for the 8 victims that couldn't get to safety in time. Danny wanted to visit it and pay his respects but the secret service agents wouldn't let him.

As Danny was driven in a government provided car to a waiting airplane to meet the president, something he still couldn't believe was happening to him, his nerves were starting to get to him. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that his words held the fate of an entire race of people and the lives of many more. He did not want to accidentally start a war and watch as millions of people die.

The car came to a stop at Amity National Airport and the passenger door was opened by a Secret Service agent.

"Mr. Phantom." He greeted as he let Phantom out of the car. "Just get in the awaiting jet and it will take you to Washington D.C. There another Secret Service car will be waiting to take you to the White House and the president of the United States, Good luck….sir."

Phantom nodded and thanked the agent for the help. He was then checked to make sure he didn't have any weapons on him and was granted entry into the plane.

The exterior plane was pure white with a small blue stripe running right under the windows. When Danny entered the plane, he was greeted by two Secret Service agents.

"Hello Mr. Phantom. We are to accompany you until we stop in D.C," The first one said while smiling.

"Just ask and we shall get it for you." The second agent continued mimicking the first one's actions.

Danny just met them and he already disliked them. They seemed way too happy for his tastes.

_Let's hope this plane ride goes smoothly. I don't want to make any more enemies._

Phanrom sat down in a sit right next to the middle window as the plane started to take off. He did his best to ignore the two agents and pretend they weren't even there throughout the entire ride. Five minutes in, Phantom decided to just stare out the window and look at his surroundings. He saw mountains, rivers, unharmed forests, giant skyscrapers, and many other objects.

He couldn't help but think how he would rather just use his ghost powers to fly to D.C. Flying in a plane was fun and all, but it just wasn't the same as flying in his ghost form. While flying, he felt free. He could do whatever he wanted and didn't have to worry about problems of the world. Danny didn't get the feeling in a plane. If anything it felt like he was more attached to the world.

"Mr. Phantom, are you okay sir?" One of the agents asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I am fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, it is okay."

"Ok then" The agent went back to reading his magazine and left Phantom in peace.

_I wonder what it will be like to meet the president. Will he be nice or mean?_

Phantom spent the rest of the plane ride in silence. It was one of the longest trips in his life.

When the plane finally landed, Phantom almost jumped for joy. He walked out of the plane with the two agents and saw a limo and several other government cars waiting for him. As he walked up, he was greeted by yet another agent.

"Mr. Phantom, your ride is waiting for you. It should take you directly to the White House. Sorry, but we will have to search you again. Please raise your hands."

Phantom did as asked and the agent took out a metal detector and ran it all the way around the ghost.

"You are clean. You may enter now. Good luck sir."

The limo ride was pretty short. The limo stopped at the front gate to the White House and Phantom had to verify that he was in fact Phantom. It was harder than you would think. It's not like he had identification on him; he is a ghost. After the limo arrived at the White House, Phantom got out and was closely followed by several Secret Service agents. The guards at the door let Phantom pass without much trouble.

That was a good thing for them because Phantom didn't think he could handle another check.

He walked through a couple halls escorted by some armed agents and opened the doors to his final destination, the Oval Office.

The president, a balding gray haired man in his mid to late 40's, got up from his seat behind his desk and walked up to Danny to shake his hand.

"Ah Phantom, it is so nice to finally meet you. I have learned so much about you. They say you are strong enough to defeat an entire army," He said while smiling.

Phantom slightly frowned when the president mentioned his strength. He did not want to be remembered as a tool to be used for war.

"Mr. President, I am here to talk business about the Ghost Zone."

The president sat back down at his desk.

"Yes, tell me about this Ghost Zone"

"You should know about it sir. After all, you did want to nuke it."

Danny knew he shouldn't have said it, but it was like his mouth had a brain of its own.

The president shifted in his desk, giving Danny a very menacing glare.

_Good work Fenton. You just pissed of the most powerful man in the world._

"Yes well, I want to know about it from your perspective. The president replied.

"Well, the entire Zone is filled with ectoplasm which give all ghosts life. It is like blood for humans except it comes in all forms, solids, liquids, and gases. There are several floating rocks that usually house many objects. Like palaces, prisons or jungles. If you go to the bottom of the Ghost Zone you run into semi flat ground. It is usually filled with graveyards. That is where soul sucking skeletons live. There are some areas on the floor that are habited by other ghosts, but they are hard to find. Currently, the Ghost Zone is probably the home of 50 million ghosts."

Phantom watched as the president's eyes widened with realization.

"There are that many people living in the Ghost Zone?"

Phantom couldn't help but grin at the president's question.

"Well I wouldn't say living, but yes."

The president sat there thinking for around a minute before he finally said,

"Why do you want to be recognized as a nation?"

Phantom couldn't help but frown.

_Wasn't it obvious why I want the Ghost Zone to be recognized? We better not just go round and round. I don't think I have the patience for that._

"Mr. President, we should be recognized because it will solve the problem with our war with America. We can also solve a lot of our disputes with humans politically. It will also challenge the stereotype that all ghosts are mindless creatures that only want to haunt humans."

Phantom must have said something right because the president slightly grinned.

"I can respect that Mr. Phantom. Now, one more question. Why did they send you? You must be what fifteen or sixteen."

Phantom looked down at the floor as he said,

"They picked me because they want me to lead the new nation."

This caused the president to chuckle.

"Are you serious? They want a sixteen year old kid to lead all the ghosts."

"Yes, after I helped the Ghost Zone survive a revolution that almost destroyed the human world, they nominated me to become their new leader."

The president then realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Ok then Phantom. I hope you can lead your country to greatness. If America recognizes you as a nation and we sign a peace treaty, you will most likely have to apply for membership in the United Nations. Are you sure you are ready for that?"

"I will have to be Mr. President."

That was exactly the answer he was hoping for.

"Well Phantom", the president said as he extended his hand to shake, "It seems we have a deal. The United States of America shall formally recognize the Ghost Zone as its own nation and whatever leader they deem fit. We also guarantee everlasting peace with them. You better read up on Charter 2 of the United Nations to apply for membership.

Phantom happily took his hand to shake.

"Now please Phantom sign here", the president said as he handed him a pen from his desk.

As Phantom signed he continued.

"Now this just has to go to the Secretary of State and has to pass through the Senate. In other words, you will know f this passes within the month. Until then, we will refrain from any aggressive action as you guys get yourselves situated. Good luck Mr. Phantom and god bless you!"

With that, the president waved his hand and Phantom was escorted out of the Oval Office and back into the waiting limo.

_Oh no! I have to go through the same process all over again! Have mercy on me!_

**Please Review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello Everyone. I have a new chapter. This actually shows you why I included the scene with Danny going to the Observants. Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Inviso-Al: Yeah, in Brotherly Love Tucker is dead. It was sad to kill him off, but it was also necessary. Danny's eyes glowed yellow because they usually have a yellow tint when he is angry, so if he is really pissed off, I thought they would be yellow.**

**AJ: Woot! Don't want to get you in trouble with your parents though. Time for questions.**

**1. I really don't care for celebrities too much. Now if they were historical people that would be different. I would say Robert Downy Jr. (I love Ironman) but I don't know a second.**

**2. Exclamation points all the way.**

**3. I have no idea. I am not a social media person so all I have is a Steam account.**

**4. Summer. I like the warmer weather. Spring is my favorite season though since the first day (or somewhere around it) is my birthday. Also you get warm and cool weather.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. **

* * *

Clockwork sat in his tower watching as events in the current timeline played out. Danny played his part well during the war. Now Undergrowth, Frostbite, whoever took over Aragon's position and several other nobles will decide to vote for him as leader. The only people needed to give Danny a for sure victory would be the Observants. That is why he sent Danny to them at first. He hoped Danny's visit might soften them up so when Clockwork eventually talks to them, they might listen. Another long shot, but it would be the best for the future of the Ghost Zone.

_It is time to pay the __Observants__ a visit._

Clockwork opened up a time portal and entered it. He came landed inside the halfway rebuilt headquarters of the Observant council. Of course several council members noticed Clockwork's sudden appearance and walked up to him.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here? We do not need your services right now," The lead councilmember said.

"I am here to talk about Daniel."

Several gasps came from the councilmembers as they all started to talk amongst themselves.

"Silence!" screamed the head councilmember. "We do not want to talk about the foolish halfa! It was his fault our civilization is in tatters! If it wasn't for the bloody war he brought, we would be proudly leading the Zone to greatness."

The master of time has had to listen to the Observants argue about the faults of Daniel for one too many times.

"You were deemed not fit to lead the Ghost Zone after you didn't intervene when Aragon took power. The war was just as much, if not more; you fault than young Daniel's. Now, you have to pick a candidate to be the new leader."

"Whoever we pick, it will not be the halfa!"

"Then who pray tell, will you pick!"

More murmuring came from the crowd.

"Silence!" the head councilmember once again screamed.

"We will pick Frostbite. He is the hero of the Great Ghost Zone War, is he not?"

Clockwork couldn't help but smirk.

"Frostbite dropped out after Daniel was nominated. Ever since, he has given his full support for the halfa."

The lead Observant was taken aback by this claim.

"Well, then we will support Walker. Yes, he is a fine sheriff and a proven leader of men. He will make an excellent leader."

Oh it will be so much fun to tear them down from their high and mighty pedestal.

"Walker is a known tyrant among the ghosts and wants war with the human world. Something I know you don't want, am I right? That would only hurt you," Clockwork said while smirking. "We can keep doing this all day, or you can agree to vote for Daniel."

The observant slammed his hand down on his desk.

"We will not vote for the blasted halfa! We will pick anyone but him!"

"He did visit you after you were attacked. He also tried to help you and told you he wanted to end the war, did he not?"

"That is beside the point!"

"No, it is not. I will leave you now to talk amongst yourselves. Remember, who you pick will rule the entire Ghost Zone for three years until the new election."

Clockwork decided to leave after that. He already knew the decision the Observants would come to. After all, he knew everything.

* * *

Danny had just gotten back to Amity Park and started flying around when he realized he had to return to Frostbite for the elections.

_Time to go find out what the future has in store for me._

The only way to enter the Ghost Zone was to go through Vlad's portal. It was a lot easier now since the goverment lowered security due to the treaty going through Congress.

Danny easily turned invisible and snuck his way through the mansion until he found the Portal. It was already open and everything.

_They should really think about closing the Portal when they aren't using it. Whatever, it isn't my problem._

Like a speeding bullet, Danny shot through the Portal and headed off to the land of the Far Frozen to find Frostbite.

He ran into a few unruly ghosts, but it wasn't anything the Fenton Thermos couldn't fix.

Danny finally made it to Frostbite in about a couple hours of flying.

"Ah, you have returned. Just in time too. They are going to hold the elections tomorrow. It is currently between you and Sheriff Walker and seems to come down to the Observant's vote."

Danny sighed and said,

"Ok then. Let's go to the palace to see this vote."

Frostbite looked a little saddened by Danny's attitude.

"Are you ready to lead the Ghost Zone to greatness?"

"As I ever will be."

_Maybe we are putting too much pressure on this halfa, but he has the potential to lead us to greatness I can feel it!_

Danny and Frostbite flew over to the remnants of Pariah Dark's palace where the last of the elections were taking place.

It was the biggest place Danny has ever scene. A lot bigger than the White House, though, that could be because there were so many more people here. Most of the ghosts there Danny has never seen before, much less heard about.

Frostbite noticed Danny start to tense up.

"Calm down young halfa. Everything will turn out good in the end."

Suddenly, the crowd started to part as Clockwork walked up to Danny.

"Hello Daniel, it has been a while," he said while smiling.

"Oh, hey Clockwork." Danny tried to smile back but everyone could tell it was faked.

Clockwork's expression soon turned stern.

"Now Danny, listen to me. No matter what you would do, you would make a better leader than Walker."

"Are you saying I am going to win this thing?" Danny asked,

Clockwork just smiled and said,

"Let's let the elections decide that."

An announcer soon walked up to the middle of the room.

"Attention everyone!" He said. "We have counted all your votes twice. The winner of the election and new leader of the Ghost Zone is….Danny Phantom! Let's all pray that he brings the Zone to a new golden age!"

* * *

**Importante! So with this and Brotherly Love ending probably by Memorial Day, I am coming up with ideas for a new story or two. Well right now I have 2 ideas and I want to get your opinions on them.**

**Idea 1: Takes place during Memory Blank. Instead of Danny forgetting everything Sam does. It focuses on Danny trying to fix everything and all that jazz. Most likely it would create a series of divergent stories.**

**Idea 2: Danny is a wandering mercenary during the American Civil War. He will probably be written as an antihero. He meets Sam somehow. Yeah that is as far as I got for that one. I figured there aren't many historical stories and it does interest me so why not give it a shot**.

**You can say they are both bad if you want, just give me your opinion. All opinions are helpful! If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello everyone! It is your favorite author, Sonochu! It is time to find out what Danny will be like as a ruler. Will he be a brutal tyrant? The best leader ever? Or will he not know the first thing about leading a country and bring the Ghost Zone to the Dark Ages? Let's find out.**

**AJ: Man was I scared you wouldn't review. I typed most of this up before you finally reviewed. I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but I am a little surprised that you know who Sherman and Harriet Tubman are. Most people I know wouldn't know them. As for chocolate lasagna, it was a recipe my friend gave me and it takes some time but it SO GOOD! Question time.**

**1. I would say to play basketball; to watch football. Though I don't like watching sports.**

**2. Wow, for some odd reason I never thought of that. So many different songs are popping into my head. **_**When Johnny Comes Marching Home **_**is the main one. Every so and so I will change the song. In a month it will be different.**

**3. Classical or Pop.**

**4. Well, since I am a guy I would pick arranged marriage so I can pick my wife. All kidding aside though, I would probably live alone in spite of the tradition.**

**Inviso-Al: I think I already have a name for the idea 2 story. I am debating also doing idea one so I can continue writing two different stories. So many decisions.**

* * *

As soon as the announcer finished, a huge parade erupted and Danny was whisked off to his new room in the palace. Everyone wanted to talk to Danny and offer him suggestions. Some suggestions included; declaring war on or sucking up to one faction or another, paying off these people, or doing this or that. Of course, Danny barely paid attention to any of them.

Once Danny was able to kick all the strangers out three hours later, Frostbite walked up to Danny.

"What is your first order of business young halfa?"

Danny stood there pondering it for a second.

"My first order is to tear down this palace. It is just a shrine to Pariah Dark's tyrannical reign. I say we build a new government building closer to the Observants and Clockwork."

"Closer to the Observants? I thought they didn't like you."

Danny gave him a lighthearted smile.

"They had to have voted for me if I became leader. It might also help them to like me more. After the new building is built, I want you to call back the lords so we can create a new constitution for our government."

Frostbite returned the smile and nodded his head.

"Right away!"

He was about to walk out of the room, when Danny stopped him.

"Frostbite wait. I am not just ghost; I am human too. In other words, I can't stay here. I have to return to Earth sometime."

Frostbite's smile faltered as he thought of what to say. They couldn't keep Daniel here forever, but he was needed here too.

"Look Daniel, You can go back to your friends for two months. You deserve it and that should get us enough time to tear down this palace and build a new building. Then you should come back and we can decide everything else. Before you go though, you might want to get some rest. After all, it is eleven at night in the human world and you need to sleep. You haven't slept on an actual bed for, what, two weeks?"

Danny started grinning again.

"Thank you Frostbite!"

"You earned it. Oh, and one more thing, no matter what happens, always remember that you have friends and aren't alone. If you ever need anything, come to us."

Danny yawned in response causing the yeti to chuckle.

"okay, now go to bed"

Danny lazily walked away and into his waiting bedroom. Without doing anything else, he flopped onto his bed and fell asleep right away.

Frostbite watched all of this with a slightly amused smile.

_He can handle this. If he can't, then this will be one interesting term as a leader._

* * *

Danny woke up to a beautiful green sky. The skeleton birds were chirping, undead plants were blooming, and many ghosts appeared outside the palace trying to give Danny a gift.

And he hated all of it. He honestly couldn't wait to be back on Earth for more than a day. He could finally see his friends and family again and not because they were all arrested. He would also be able to see the sun and a blue sky. Two things he missed dearly.

_I am starting to understand why ghosts invade the human world so often. Maybe I can broker a deal to allow some of the better ghosts through._

As Danny was thinking this over, Frostbite barged into his room.

"Hey Frostbite", Danny greeted, "I am just about to head off now."

Frostbite started frowning.

"Yes, about that. I may have forgotten that you have an inspection to do. Once it is over with you can leave".

Danny turned to face Frostbite and anyone could tell he wasn't happy.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because it is important."

Danny sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Okay Frostbite, what am I inspecting?"

"Walker's prison."

Danny stood straight back up with wide eyes.

_Yeah, I guess that is important enough to postpone my vacation._

His expression hardened as he said,

"Okay then let's go."

Frostbite let Danny past him before mentioning,

"By the way, your escort is outside."

Danny would've questioned why he needed an escort, but figured it wouldn't solve anything. He would still have an escort either way.

He was expecting an entourage of about 20 soldiers. What he got was surprising. There, waiting on the steps of his palace, was the unit he was assigned to lead against Aragon.

"Hi boss!" the new leader said while grinning like a fool. "We are your personal escort!"

Danny was about to ask how this happened when Frostbite whispered in his ear,

"I was able to pull a few strings."

This caused him to start grinning too.

"Okay then everyone; let's go pay Walker a visit."

When Walker learned about the royal inspection, he knew bad things were to come. He immediately ordered the postponing of all tortures and executions of his prisoners. The guards were also told to heal injuries on any prisoner and make them presentable for Phantom.

He couldn't stand the fact that the pesky halfa became the leader of the Zone and not him. That means the halfa is better than him. Something Walker still didn't accept.

As Walker was thinking about his hatred toward the halfa, his lieutenant walked in.

"Sir, his leadership has arrived to inspect the prison."

Walker took a deep breath and walked over to the entrance to the prison where he could see Danny and his entourage waiting.

Walker put on a fake smile as he greeted them,

"Hello halfa and friends. Welcome to my prison."

Everyone but Danny glared at Walker while Danny just gave him a lazy smile.

"How is Aragon doing?" he asked.

Walker kept smiling as he said,

"Aragon is doing just fine."

Danny smirked seeing through this facade.

"Can I see him then?"

The warden clenched his teeth and glared at Danny.

_He is one of the prisoners my guards weren't able to get to yet._

"Are you sure you don't want to see someone else?" he asked desperate to get Danny to leave.

"No, I want to see Aragon."

Walker sighed in defeat.

"Right this way then."

Before Danny left, he quickly whispered into Frostbite's ear.

"Have my squad prepared and have the leader and his best trained close quarters combat man follow me."

Frostbite gave a brief nod and Danny started following Walker with his backup.

Walker stopped right next to an old rusty door.

"Jason," Danny said to the new leader, "stay out here."

The squad leader stayed outside to guard the door while Danny, Walker, and the close combat specialist walked into Aragon's cell.

Aragon was strapped into an old wooden chair in the middle of a dimly lit room. His skin was a pale blue from the lack of food and water. Many bruises and scars littered his barely conscious body; definite proof of torture.

_This is worse than I ever would have thought._

With a new determination, Danny faced Walker.

"Walker, I relieve you of command over the prison." Danny then turned his head toward the specialist. "Soldier, please arrest Walker for war crimes against the Geneva Convention and the Ghost Zone."

_Yeah, I read something about that in history class, right?_

Before Walker could even react, he was already in ghost proof handcuffs.

"What!" he shouted. "We don't have to obey no Geneva Convention."

"If we are getting recognition from the humans, we will have to play by their rules." Danny pressed the ear bud in his ear. "Frostbite, please arrest all the guards on this compound. We shall hold them all for war crimes."

Danny walked out of the cell closely followed by his soldier.

"Jason, it is time to get out of here."

After everyone was rounded up and arrested, Frostbite walked up to Danny.

"You can now visit your friends and family on Earth. I hope you have a nice time and remember to come back in three months."

Danny gave him a huge grin and flew off to find Vlad's portal once again.

* * *

**I hope everyone has/had a great Memorial Day! I also want to thank anyone who has served in the military. Thanks for protecting us all! Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola mis amigos. This is the second to last chapter of the story. The last chapter SHOULD be out by the end of Friday. Yeah, these last two updates are a little slow but I have a reason. I have been using the time to start up my next story (Idea 2). After that story is out, I will start writing the Idea 1 story. Hope that isn't confusing and that you all enjoy!**

**Inviso-Al: How is it that I completely forgot Danny would have to tell his parents he is the ruler of his own empire. That somehow slipped my one track mind. Also, for the chapter before I changed up how I usually do my writing (typing). I don't know if you guys noticed anything different, but I thought it turned out well.**

**AJ:** **Chocolate lasagna isn't chocolate and lasagna. It is layers of crushed Oreos, pudding, and whipped cream layered like lasagna. No noodles or sauce needed.**

**1. Yeah I guess I like cheese and crackers.**

**2. not from movies, but from playing too many video games and being on the computer too long.**

**3. Once again no because I am not much of a texter.**

**4. I would say healthy food because after one day I would start feeling like crap and most likely die in like 5 years.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will most likely never own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny already had everything planned in his head.

When he knocks on his parent's door, he will tell them he was kidnapped by ghosts and Phantom went chasing after them. Eventually Phantom was successful and rescued him. They then flew back to Amity Park.

Yeah his parents should buy that. It shows why both he and Phantom disappeared without a trace and why there weren't many other ghosts either. It might even improve their outlook on Phantom.

As Danny landed right outside of his house, he hastily went over his plan again and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal his mother standing there slightly surprised to see him. She ran over and gave him a hug while calling out to the rest of the family.

"Jack, get down here! Danny is back!"

Jack stopped whatever he was knitting and walked over to the opened door.

"Danny, my boy, how was Uncle Leroy?" he asked.

Danny didn't know how to answer that. He didn't even know he had an Uncle Leroy much less visit one. He started moving in place trying to come up with a reply. Fortunately though, his mom already had one.

"Jack honey, give Danny some time to rest and settled back in before asking questions like that."

_It is official, she knows something. What, I am not sure._

The halfa then realized the lack of a certain annoying sister of his.

"Mom and Dad, where is Jazz?"

Both parents looked at each other before Maddie replied.

"I think she is with Tucker and your friend Sam. For once, they all went over to Tucker's house instead of ours.. You can go if you want. You have a lot to catch up. Just hand us your bag and we will get you settled in."

Danny took the bag on his back and handed it over to his father. He turned around and was about to walk off when he remembered something and faced his mom.

"Mom, can we talk later?" he asked.

Maddie gave a light smile as she nodded.

Danny then continued walking off to Tucker's house.

It was a pretty short walk; not long enough for him to fly. Danny walked up to the door and was about to knock when it flew open revealing Tucker, Jazz and Sam. In unison they screamed,

"Welcome home Danny!" as they ran up to him and tackled him to the ground in one big hug.

Danny didn't move until he eventually realized what was going on to everyone's laughter.

"How did you guys know I would be returning now?" he asked as he tried to pick himself and everyone else up.

"Well, we thought you would come home sooner, but we were prepared just in case" Tucker said in between laughs.

_If I didn't have to deal with Walker, I would be home sooner_.

"Speaking about that, I have to talk to you guys about something."

This caused everyone to stop laughing and look at Danny.

"What is it?" Tucker asked.

"Remember when we were a locked up and I said I might become leader of the Ghost Zone?"

"What!" Jazz yelled.

Sam couldn't help but smirk.

_Finally I get to inform her on something._

"Oh yeah, when me and Tucker were locked in jail, we kinda ran into Danny."

Jazz furrowed her eyebrows and frowned as she asked.

"And why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"We kinda sorta…forgot to tell you." Tucker answered sheepishly trying to hide behind Sam. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

"Anyways," Sam interrupted before Jazz could start beating on Tucker, "You were saying Danny."

Said halfa was still trying to find out what was going on between Tucker and Jazz.

"Well the ghosts held their demented form of elections and I sorta became their new leader."

Jazz had a huge smile on her face as she hugged Danny and Tucker congratulated him.

"That's so cool Danny!"

"Congrats man, now you have your own nation."

Sam though didn't make any such attempt. She just stared at the ground with one hand rubbing her opposite arm.

"That means you will be spending more time in the Ghost Zone, that is what you call it, right?"

Danny sighed as Tucker and Jazz got quiet.

"Well right now, they let me leave for a couple months why they get organized, but yeah I do have to return."

The room was dead silent as Jazz and Tucker tried to process what he said. Sam though, already suspected something like this.

"What are you going to do?" Tucker asked trying to come up with a plan.

Danny bobbed his head back making it look like he was praying to a deity, but he was really just trying to control his growing frustration..

"What am I going to do? I am going to TRY to read up in my history textbooks. I am going to TRY and learn the basics of leading. And I am going to TRY to not fuck up and become a terrible leader for the Ghost Zone while having a normal life here."

Sam wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay, but he was right, no one in the room knew the first thing about leading an entire nation.

Tucker reached out and grabbed Danny's shoulder with a really determined look on his face. This caused the halfa to stare at him in shock.

"Dude," Tucker said, "you will always have us to help you and we have gone through worse. Ok, not really, but we can do this together."

Danny gave a small smile as he said,

"Thanks guys, you are the best." he looked at the clock hanging on the wall and realized it was getting late. "Uh Jazz, we gotta go."

Jazz too looked at the clock and darted out of the house.

"Bye Sam. Bye Tucker." she shouted.

Danny followed closely behind his sister.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Danny." The shouted back

After a nice dinner of meatloaf and beans without ectoplasm this time, Danny headed off to bed as expected. What he wasn't expecting though was him mom to enter his room at the dead of night and say,

"I know you are still awake and we need to talk"

* * *

**I want to remind you all again. Next update should be around Friday due to my other stories. Sorry! This story should only have one maybe if it ends up being a lot of content two. The chances of two chapters are slim to none though. Enough talking, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello Everybody. Today I am both happy and sad to say that this story is officially over. This is the first story I have ever written so I want to thank anyone who has read, reviewed, or just done anything involving this story. You guys are all kind and wonderful. Don't think this is the end of me though. I have already started writing my other two stories. So be on the look out for my new story. I hope you all enjoy this ending!**

**AJ: Ah, I hate movie theaters after a really traumatic incident. In other words, I haven't been in one since Transformers 1.**

**1. Yes the new stories will have DxS. I know my first two haven't (until this chapter), but I am making an effort to fix that.**

**2. I don't have a problem with Maddie. Out of the two Fenton parents I like her more. I don't exactly like her though I don't know why.**

**3. When I was a kid I was terrified. Then I had a very eccentric Beagle and I grew out of it.**

**4. When I originally saw this question, I couldn't pick one. Then I completely forgot about it. Anyways, I would say shopaholic (even though I hate shopping. I am not good with social interactions with random people.) because at least I won't get drunk and die. Man, that just sounded really depressing.  
**

**Give me your next questions but I am not answer them for a little bit. Sorry.**

**Inviso-Al: Danny's mom found out in chapter 19. After that, I think I mentioned it once or twice. I know I probably should have warned you guys but that is in the past. I hope you enjoy the ending!**

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I Sonochu of Ohio do not and will never obtain the rights to Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"What do we need to talk about?" Danny asked as he got really nervous.

"Look Danny, I choose to do this now so that your father won't hear. I guess your sister doesn't matter because she already knows."

The halfa could feel his body get really hot and start to sweat.

"Mom, I have no idea what you are talking about."

She sighed trying to think of a different approach. Obviously this one wasn't working like she thought it would.

"Please don't lie to me. I know you are Phantom. I know you are half ghost, I know it was caused by our Ghost Portal. I know you ran into the Ghost Zone and I know we have been hunting you ever since the accident!" when Maddie finished, she was almost to the point of tears.

Danny did not know what to do. Armies of rampaging ghosts he could handle; a crying mother he could not.

"Mom, please calm down." he said as he reached out to embrace his mother.

"Why did you let us hunt you down? Why didn't you ever tell us? We could've have killed you!"

Danny couldn't face his mother. He looked at everything but her as he answered.

"Mom, I am a half ghost teenage boy with ghost hunting parents. My first choice would be anything but my parents. No offense."

_Also, I tried to tell you, but you and dad didn't seem to listen._

_"Your father and I will love you no matter what Danny. If your ghost, boy, or in between, we won't care."_

_Danny smiled and squeezed his mother as hard as he could.._

_"Thanks mom. I have something really important I need to tell you though."_

_Maddie raised an eyebrow. "What? Is this when you tell me Jazz is also part ghost?"_

The halfa nervously chuckled. "Uh no, have you ever been into the Ghost Zone?"

"Your father and I were planning to when you guys have winter break in a couple days. Of course we can't do that anymore without a portal."

Danny gulped. "Well, you see, I kind of went in there to help out some of the nicer ghosts and they kind of made me there leader."

He winced ready to be yelled at. Apparently, he didn't remember his mother's little speech.

Maddie's jaw hit the floor and her eyes were the size of bowling balls.

"I am going to be honest honey; I don't know what to feel, proud because you are a leader of a nation or sad because you are leading a nation full of ghosts."

She paused when she noticed Danny's mood worsen a little with her statement.

"That does explain why you were spotted with the president of the United States." she finished.

"Mom", Danny said, "do we have to tell dad?"

"Yes sweety, this is a little too important to leave you father in the dark about. Now, go to bed."

Danny complied and laid into bed as his mother turned off the light.

"Good night sweetie"

"Night mom."

Danny woke up bright and early in the morning. After all, he had a big day today; including telling a certain Goth girl his feelings for her. He did make a promise he had to keep. The halfa has also been wondering if Danielle is safe or was captured. That has been at the back of his mind for a while but now he actually had time to find out.

He quickly threw on his signature white T-shirt with the red oval in the middle, ate a light breakfast, and ran out of the house.

_Maybe I should've told mom and dad I was leaving. Nah, they probably won't mind. They could always call me anyways. Okay, so step one on my things do list; tell Sam my feelings towards her. Easy right?_

With some contemplation, Danny decided to call Sam and tell her to meet him at the park. He didn't want to give anything away though, to the disappointment of Sam.

He sat down on a bench overlooking his first meeting place with Sam. Though, he doubted if she even remembered that. It felt like so long ago.

It didn't take long for Sam to show up wearing a black heavy coat and sit down right next to him on the bench.

"Uh Danny, you do realize it must be like forty degrees out. Aren't you freezing?"

The halfa was slightly confused as he looked himself over trying to find the problem. That is when he realized he forgot to wear a coat. The cold didn't really affect him due to him being half ghost and having a cold core. Something about being able to make ice using your bare hands just eliminates any cold sensation you may have. Of course, this didn't stop Danny from blushing in embarrassment as Sam tried to hold down a laugh.

"Oh, sorry Sam. I must have been a little preoccupied."

She just smiled and said,

"Don't worry Danny, but what did you want me for."

Danny noticed Sam's hand was right next to his leg and decided to lightly hold it. Her eyes slightly widened when she noticed this.

"Well," he said as he tried to conjure up the right words. "I have been gone for a really long time and I have had a lot of time to think. I thought about my friends, my family, you."

Danny paused to gauge Sam's reaction.

Her eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of her head as she tried to process what he was saying.

_Is he going to say what I think he is? I mean, I want him to, but does be really like me like that?_

Danny continued his speech.

"Sam, I really like you and I don't think it is just a crush. When I was away, I mostly just thought of you. I-"

Sam stopped him from talking with a well-placed kiss to his lips. He had to admit, this was anything but what he was expecting in a first kiss. It was so much better. It showed so much love and passion, maybe even a little bit of desire. He wouldn't be surprised if the world up and exploded while he was kissing her. Sadly, it was short lived as Sam had to pull away to breathe. Both just sat there, wide eyed, staring off into the distance.

"Sam?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Does this mean we are more than just friends?"

She lightly laughed as she said "clueless."

Taking that as a yes, Danny got up from the bench and stuck out his hand.

"Okay then Mr. Samantha, will you be so kind as to take my hand. We have some more business to attend to."

Sam gave Danny a big smile as she took his hand.

"Where to?" she said as they started walking off.

"Tucker's house. By the way, can you call Jazz and tell her to go to his house too?"

Both teens walked off to the technogeek's house. Jazz showed up a little bit later and all three walked into Tucker's house.

"Hey man, what's up?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Yeah, why did you call me over here?" Jazz also asked.

Danny sat on the couch still holding San's hand. Both Tucker and Jazz noticed but figured they had more important things to deal with.

"You guys remember Danielle, my clone?"

"Clone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Vlad, Danny's arch enemy, cloned him so he could get the perfect son. Apparently creating two X chromosomes is easier than creating an X and a Y because the clone turned out to be a girl. Anyways she turned on Vlad and is now Danny's friend," Tucker answered.

Sam shifted her position on the couch, getting closer to Danny.

"Okay, so what about Danielle?"

"Well, since we only have two days of school left before winter break and I haven't been there for a couple weeks, I decided to spend those days and winter break looking for Dani. Last I heard from her she was forced to hide from Aragon."

Tucker could tell Danny spent a lot of time thinking about this.

"It will be hard to keep you parents out of the loop."

Sam didn't correct him and say Danny's mom already knew Danny was Phantom. They probably wouldn't believe her anyways.

"Actually, my mom already knows I am Phantom. There is no sense keeping her out of the loop."

Everyone looked at him like he grew a second head. Tucker and Jazz because they didn't know he told his mom. Sam because she didn't know that he knew.

"She knows? I thought you said you weren't going to tell your parents!" Tucker said.

"Well, she already knew and she was the one who confronted me. I will tell her about this later, but no matter what I am looking for Danielle. It is my fault she is in this mess so I have to get her out."

"Well," Jazz said, "There is a lot of ghost activity being reported around southern England. My guess is she is somewhere around there."

Danny stood up letting go of San's hand.

"Well I think I should go tell mom. Bye guys."

Danny was about to walk out the door when Sam suddenly stood up.

"Danny, wait. I want to go with you."

Said halfa turned around.

"Sam you could get hurt. I can't allow that."

"She is a whiz with an ectogun" Tucker stated.

Jazz nodded her head in agreement.

"Danny you need someone to watch your back. You will save Danielle no matter what and I will be there helping you no matter what." Sam started smirking as she formed her next sentence. "You can't get rid of me."

Danny pondered his choices for a minute until he eventually sighed.

"Come on Sam, let's go talk to my mother and save Danielle."

Sam jumped for joy as Danny led her to their next mission.

"Are you ready Ms. Manson." he asked.

"As I will ever be Mr. Fenton."

"You know, you are dating a leader of a newly forming country, right?" Danny said while smirking.

Sam gave her best surprised face. "Why of course Mr. Fenton. Do I have to tell you how sexy that is."

Danny paused, mid step, for a couple of seconds.

_Did she just call me sexy?_

* * *

**I know, I know, I left some plot lines open. Well, throughout this story I was dead set on not creating a sequel. Personally, I hate most sequels because they never compare to the original. I am not saying I haven't read good sequels though. Anyways, I decided if most of you want one I COULD try and make one or let someone else make it if they want. I am going to be busy with my 2 other stories so I don't have time now, but I could try later on.. Please review!**


End file.
